Ashes to Ashes
by ThePirateChick020497
Summary: One day Matthew, a doctor, is abducted by slave traders however he is rescued by pirates. Now he works on a pirate ship as as a doctor. There he meets a man named Gilbert. They fall in love but what will happen when they are shunned for being pirates and loving another man ? A prucan AU (with lots of sea adventure) (slight ameri/ja, ger/ita, fr/uk, aus/hun) Rated M for a reason R
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**

Hi, this is a prucan pirate fic. There will most likely be dialogue in various languages (including: French, German and occasional others), the translations for these will always be at the bottom of each chapter. Please note that this fic is rated M for a reason. Also, I love suggestion for pairings or even ideas for plot. There will also be mentions of other pairings.

**Please favorite,follow and review ! It is always greatly appreciated !(Really you have no idea how happy reviews make me)**

Enjoy,

ThePirateChick484

* * *

**Prologue**

The harsh sound of a whip rang out across the crowded cargo bay. Matthew pushed through the group of terrified people, trying to get to the one who was injured, the one still being attacked. Another loud snapping sound, another terrified, pain-filled scream.

What the hell was wrong with these creatures? They may have looked similar to humans, but the complete lack of empathy toward another's suffering seemed downright bewildering.

Matthew broke through the edges of the crowd as one of their captors raised his arm to hit the woman again.

"Stop," he yelled and placed himself between the whip and the injured girl. The guard hesitated at the sound of his words and then turned his attention to Matthew.

"This is not your concern, slave. Move away or you will be next."

The voice sounded gravelly and cruel and the man grinned maliciously. He obviously enjoyed the girl's pain, and no doubt he would enjoy his as well. Matthew swallowed nervously, but stepped in front of the guard, effectively cutting off his clear aim at the terrified girl.

"She's just a child. She doesn't understand the rules yet." Matthew said as he wasn't above begging, but he knew that only a show of strength would stop this creature. It seemed the only thing they understood. He raised his arm again as if to strike, but Matthew held his ground. No way would he let more harm come to this young girl if he could do something to stop it.

He held his hand out, palm facing the brute in what he hoped was a universal sign to stop, and then he grinned back at him, trying to infuse as much mocking bravado as he could. It was so unlike Matthew's usual behavior that the ugly man was caught off guard.

"How do you think your employer will react when he finds out you damaged his property? He personally wants this slave. How are you going to explain what happened when she dies from injuries you caused?"

The man threw his head back and snorted loudly, having recovered from his earlier surprise.

"He would thank me for ridding him of this troublesome slave." he said.

Matthew braced himself for the blows that would surely follow such confident arrogance, but they never came. He watched as the brute coiled the whip and pushed it back into the clip on his belt.

"Clean her up." He barked the order as he turned and stalked away. Wobbling at the knees, Matthew exhaled the breath he'd been holding and then turned to the softly crying girl behind him. The young female had curled into a ball on the deck floor and it seemed that the whip lashes had hit her squarely between the shoulder blades. Matthew moved toward her, but she cringed away in fear.

"It's okay." he kept his voice low and soothing.

"I can help you. I have medical equipment." The injured girl lifted her head to look at Matthew. Her face streaked with tears, eyes puffy and red-rimmed, the girl didn't look much older than thirteen years old. The beginnings of a bruise showed on her left cheekbone and Matthew reached over to run his hand lightly over the swelling.

"I can fix this."

The young girl looked at him again, fear crowding her features as she hesitantly moved so that Matthew could help her to her feet. She hissed with pain as her shoulder muscles flexed, and Matthew could clearly remember the agony of his own beating so many months ago.

The other people parted to let them through. They were all terrified and it seemed clear from their movements that even though many may have wanted to help, none were willing to align themselves with him, lest they too share the same fate.

Matthew helped the young girl onto the narrow bench that he'd been using as a medical bed and grabbed his equipment. He helped her lie on her stomach and then peeled back the damaged material to examine the angry welts. The skin had broken in many places and Matthew could see blood oozing from the damaged areas.

"Umm, where are you from?" Matthew asked.

"Portugal." she said softly.

"How did you ended up on a slave ship ?" he asked curving his lips into what he hoped looked like a kind smile, Matthew showed her the medical instrument that he held and then straightened so that he could use the technology to close the wounds on the girl's back.

"How did you get abducted by slave traders?"

Matthew saw the child's body tense. A reaction he suspected had nothing to do with the pain of the beating she'd just received.

"I wasn't abducted." The monotone of the mumbled words startled Matthew for a moment.

Moving back into the girl's line of vision, Matthew tried to make eye contact. The child's eyes seemed unfocused, as if she saw something from the past, not what was actually in front of her eyes.

Matthew reached out a hand to carefully brush stringy, matted, sweat-soaked hair away from the young girl's eyes.

"If you weren't abducted, how did you end up a slave?"

The little girl's eyes filled with tears as she said the one thing guaranteed to chill Matthew all the way to his soul.

"My family sold me."


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

Hi, this is a prucan pirate fic. There will most likely be dialogue in various languages (including: French, German and occasional others), the translations for these will always be at the bottom of each chapter. Please note that this fic is rated M for a reason. Also, I love suggestion for pairings or even ideas for plot. There will also be mentions of other pairings.

**Please favorite,follow and review ! It is always greatly appreciated !(Really you have no idea how happy reviews make me)**

Enjoy,

ThePirateChick484

* * *

**Chapter One**

Nearly four months after Matthew had treated the thirteen year old girl on the slave trader boat he found himself aboard The Black Mirage, a pirate ship.

Matthew sat on the stool, fighting the lethargy he felt. It had been close to forty-eight hours since he'd had any sleep—or even a moment's reprieve—and his body just couldn't give him any more.

"Looks like that was our last patient," Elizaveta told him as she walked back into the medical bay. The woman still bounced with energy, despite the fact that she'd been dealing with patients alongside Matthew for the last two days. "You look like hell," she said with a smile on her face.

"Well, thank you, that makes me feel so much better." Matthew laughed tiredly. Elizaveta was married to the ship's captain Roderich and had been able to help with the influx of seriously wounded patients. They'd come across the freighter after a vicious attack and most of its crew had been left seriously injured.

Elizaveta's first aid skills had saved a lot of lives today and Matthew felt very grateful for the help. He didn't know where Elizaveta's knowledge of medicine came from, but considering they were all currently crew on a pirate ship, it was probably better that she remain in the dark.

"Go get some sleep," Elizaveta said, smiling.

"I'll wake you if something comes up that I can't handle."

"What about you? You haven't slept either," Matthew said, concern for the woman's health overriding his own needs.

"Yeah, well I've learned a few tricks over the years," she said, smiling.

"But I can guarantee that I will sleep for a very long time once I stand down. Go, before I make my husband order you to bed."

Matthew laughed then. Despite the fact that Elizaveta's husband, Roderich, was the captain of this pirate ship and was kinda acted like he had a stick shoved up his ass sometimes, he was the most honorable and generous man he'd ever met.

He had never given Matthew an order in the two months since his crew rescued him and many other people from the slave ship. Many of the captives stayed and joined his crew and now he ran his ship like a family. Everyone had a function and a purpose and he'd somehow blended a myriad of skills into a workable team.

"Okay, Elizaveta," he conceded, despite the empty threat.

"I'll grab a few hours' sleep and then I expect you to do the same. That, my friend, is an order from your doctor."

Elizaveta grinned and saluted him cheekily before she turned to leave the room.

Suddenly tired beyond anything he'd ever felt before, Matthew climbed onto one of the unoccupied medical beds and fell quickly asleep.

* * *

Gilbert sauntered into the medical bay, hoping to run into his favorite doctor. His brother, Ludwig, followed not far behind. The good doctor had been on the ship for less than two months, but he felt an irresistible attraction to the petite man and for the life of him, he couldn't explain why.

"Gilbert, what's going on?" Ludwig whispered softly as he saw Matthew's sleeping figure. Curled up on one of the medical beds, he looked small, tired, and very, very beautiful. Dark smudges showed clearly against his pale face, testament to how hard he'd worked over the last two days.

Every instinct Gilbert owned clawed at him to protect Matthew, to gather him in his arms and never let him go. He barely managed to hold himself back.

Oh, what was wrong with him? He didn't get it. Why he felt this odd sort of connection to Matthew was odd, because other than Francis and Antonio, Gilbert didn't really have many male friends, the rest were all girls and that was mostly to get into their pants.

Ludwig glanced up from his perusal of the doctor's sleeping form. Gilbert knew what he was thinking. He had enough skill in empathy to sense his brother's deep disquiet.

Ludwig glared at Matthew. He hesitated a moment and then he spun on his heel and left the room, his back rigid, walking stiffly. It seemed that there was nothing going on so Ludwig did not feel the need to stay.

Gilbert was about to leave when Matthew's eyes fluttered open.

"Gilbert?" Matthew asked tiredly as he struggled to sit up.

"Is everything okay? Does someone need me?"

He shook his head and smiled at Matthew and encouraged him to return to his rest.

"I'm sorry I woke you. I just wanted to make sure that you have enough medical supplies."

"I'm running low on antibiotics," he said quietly,

"but otherwise I'm still fairly well stocked from the last delivery you gave me."

"Good," Gilbert said as he nodded.

"I'll see what I can do to get more in our next delivery." He smiled when he said it. 'Delivery' was a polite euphemism for how they actually got supplies for the ship. It was a pirate ship, after all.

Not stopping to consider his actions, Gilbert gently pushed Matthew back onto the medical bed. "Sleep now. I'll wake you if we need you." he said and Matthew closed his eyes and Gilbert reached out to smooth a lock of strawberry blonde hair from his eyes before he could tell himself not to.

Matthew blushed and smiled for a brief moment and then fell back to sleep.

He sat there watching him for several minutes, knowing that he shouldn't but unable to tear himself away. He'd been so deep in thought that the small chirp sounds from his a soft cry from afar startled him.

"Gilbert!" the distinct voice of Roderich called out.

"Yes, captain?" he called out, not to loud so as to not wake Matthew.

"Gilbert, I need you on the bridge."

"Yes, sir," he replied quietly as he hurried from the room.

* * *

Ludwig was only roused from his musings when he heard the door slide open, so quickly piling up the days documents that needed doing and went into the cabin room that he shared with his brother. Gilbert wandered in listlessly and flopped onto his own bed.

"What's going on with Matthew? You've been acting strangely when you've been around him recently." Ludwig said.

"I don't know," Gilbert said quietly.

"You never talk to anyone except Antonio and Francis. I'm just curious as to why you are being friendly with him bruder." Ludwig said.

"He's a friend I guess." Gilbert shrugged his shoulders and Ludwig decided to drop it.

Gilbert couldn't offer any plausible explanation. Ludwig sat on his own bed and turned back to his brother. Gilbert changed the topic.

"Maybe we should just hitch a ride home," he suggested.

"We haven't contacted our father since we left three years ago."

"I doubt that he would be there," Ludwig said distantly. He didn't really like their father and neither did Gilbert.

"Maybe not," he said carefully,

"but how will we ever know if he forgive us for leaving unless we go back."

"He beat you Gilbert, he tortured you, and how can you be wondering whether he forgave us when he is the one who needs to apologize!" Ludwig said hotly which was very unlike him.

Gilbert nodded slightly as the familiar pain grew in his stomach along with all the horrible memories...

Gilbert flopped back down onto his own bed. The life they had had with their father, they'd traded it for life on this pirate ship, hoping it would be better and it was. But somehow Gilbert couldn't help but feel like they had abandoned their father even if he had been exceptionally cruel.

Their mother had died in childbirth when Ludwig had been born. After that the two boys were placed in the care of their aunt for a couple of years while their father went overseas to work, but then she died.

When they finally returned home, Ludwig being four and Gilbert six, their beloved father that neither of them remembered had changed. He was an alcoholic and he blamed their mother's death on Ludwig.

A week after they had arrived back home their father had beaten Ludwig. Being the older sibling and not bearing to see Ludwig get hurt, Gilbert had stepped up, received every single beating in his little brother's place. Ludwig sat up to study his face.

"Oh, not the guilt again! Stop it. If we had stayed you would probably be dead by now. We are not going back!"

"Oh, hell, I know that," Gilbert said, rubbing his forehead tiredly,

"but still..."

"So what do you want to do bruder?" Ludwig asked.

Gilbert ground his teeth together.

"Maybe we should just return home and check to see that he hasn't died or anything like that."

"Okay, I'll think about it," Ludwig grumbled as he lay back down. He turned away from Gilbert, effectively ending the conversation. Gilbert grumbled to himself. Although he was older than Ludwig, his younger brother always made the decisions. Gilbert was too immature (according to many) to make any decisions.

'I'll think about it' Gilbert mocked softly making a mouth with his hand. He rolled his eyes and his brother's back that was covered in an impeccably pressed shirt.

Ludwig's job on the ship navigation. He charted out all the maps and took care of any sort of legal (and illegal, they were pirates after all) papers. Gilbert didn't really have a specific job per say, he just sort of did anything that needed doing.

He often the filled roles of the First Mate, Quartermaster, Boatswain, Carpenter, Pilot, Gunner, Sail Maker, and sometimes cook. When Matthew joined the crew Roderich had asked Gilbert to look after him and protect him if he needed it.

Gilbert lay back on his bunk and studied the bulkhead above him. Then rolled over and tried to sleep, the rocking waves lulling him into uneasy sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

Hi, this is a prucan pirate fic. There will most likely be dialogue in various languages (including: French, German and occasional others), the translations for these will always be at the bottom of each chapter. Please note that this fic is rated M for a reason. Also, I love suggestion for pairings or even ideas for plot. There will also be mentions of other pairings.

**Please favorite,follow and review ! It is always greatly appreciated !(Really you have no idea how happy reviews make me)**

Enjoy,

ThePirateChick484

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Matthew woke with a start. Panic squeezed his chest as he tried to get his bearings. His eyes darted around the semi-dark room, his breathing difficult, his heart pounding erratically, until his gaze finally landed on the familiar equipment of the medical bay.

Trying to shake his momentary confusion, Matthew levered himself off the medical bed. He needed to hold on to the edge for a moment as his legs shook with remnants of his dream. God, he hated this, hated everything about this weakness.

As a doctor, he knew that the dreams and their lingering effects were from the trauma he'd suffered at the hands of the slave traders who'd abducted him almost two years ago, but as a man, he was fast learning that knowing why one reacted to something had no bearing on how one could control it.

Shakily, he moved away from the support of the bed and took a step toward his desk.

"Matthew," Kiku's voice called as he entered the room.

"Can I be of assistance?"

"Nah, just the same ol' same ol'," he said, trying not to wince as the dismissive words escaped his mouth. Kiku was the one person on the ship who knew exactly what was going on in his head. It seemed downright impossible to hide anything from him.

He was the most skilled empath that Matthew had ever met, and he'd met plenty on his travels. Kiku seemed to be able to guess what went on in Matthew's head just by reading his emotions.

Despite Matthew's off-handed manner, Kiku seemed to accept his explanation. It was, after all, the same problem he'd been dealing with since joining the crew. Strange how he'd lived months of terror at the hands of his abductors, yet it was now, surrounded by people willing to protect him, that he would fall apart.

Kiku walked farther into the room and settled his small frame against one of the benches.

"We have located the medications for the wounded. It is stored by the local government in a warehouse not far from Cape Town.

"The captain is organizing a team to retrieve the supply, but he wants to know if you are able to assist with the distribution and possibly treat some villagers." Matthew began nodding even before Kiku finished speaking.

"Of course. How long before we leave?"

"Sixteen hours. Until then, I recommend that you try to get more sleep. You will be able to function more effectively if you are well rested."

"And see, I thought I was the ship's doctor," Matthew said softly, he smiled at Kiku and then moved back to the medical bed he'd recently vacated.

"But you don't have to tell me twice."

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit." Elizaveta wrestled with roping as the small boat seemed to lurchon the waves.

"It's to wavy out here!" she shouted.

"This is going to hurt."

Matthew tightened his grip on the side of the small boat that bobbed violently in the stormy water. He'd never liked traveling in small crafts and he hated rocking waters even more. This was exactly what he tried to avoid.

The boat lurched sickeningly in the water, Matthew closed his eyes. Then as suddenly as the waves had come they were gone and the water was still.

Matthew tried really hard to appear unaffected, but considering that his lunch had lodged at the back of his throat, he was pretty sure he had failed.

"Okay, time to disembark," Elizaveta announced cheerfully. The captain rose beside him, glanced at Matthew briefly, and then followed his wife out of the boat. Matthew got out of the small boat and trudging through the water stepped onto the sandy beach.

He turned around, realizing he had left his equipment in the boat, he grabbed his medical bag, only to find Gilbert standing there in the in the water as the other boat being used for the trip came to a halt in the water. Gilbert took the bag from Matthew, a big smile on his face and the bag slung over his shoulder.

"I've got this," he said confidently.

"You save your strength for your patients, doc. I'll look after the equipment."

"Y-you don't have to do that. I'm strong I can carry it," he said, trying to avert his eyes from Gilbert's bright crimson ones. He blushed, because compared to Gilbert, although he truly did have some muscle on him, he was not quite as strong. Still Gilbert didn't return his equipment.

So instead he went to follow Elizaveta onto the beach with Gilbert following. A large hand grabbed his arm before he could take another step.

"Matthew, I go first. You follow," Gilbert said with all the arrogance. Matthew rounded on him, ready to explain, very loudly, about how he was perfectly capable of holding his own thank you very much.

He was a full grown, confident, human male and a doctor. No way would he ever walk one step behind him, even if he was slightly shorter and weaker. He was just about to open his mouth when Gilbert laughed quietly and brought a finger up to Matthew's pink lips to keep them shut.

"I'm armed and expected to protect you, Matthew. You only stay behind so that I can keep you safe."

Matthew took a deep breath and, not trusting his voice, nodded once in understanding and then stood back to let them past.

He'd always been a non-confrontational type of person. Even on the slave traders' ship, he had usually managed to avoid major conflict and still provide medical assistance to the people who'd needed his help, but something about Gilbert raised all sorts of unfamiliar emotions.

On this mission, it was Gilbert's job to protect him while he worked with his patients.

Gilbert grabbed his hand and rubbed a thumb over the back of it as he pulled Matthew across the beach towards the thick foliage ahead. He tried not to react to his simple caress but found it impossible to hide his shiver, even in the overpowering humidity of this swampy place.

He thought he heard another quiet chuckle and he would've said something, but the hand enfolding his tightened and led him into the dense foliage.

They seemed to wander in circles for hours. How anyone found their way in this swampy, foul-smelling, waterlogged place was simply beyond him. With so much decay and humidity, it was a perfect breeding ground for some very nasty viruses. No wonder they were crying out for medical assistance (which was another reason Matthew had come other than for supplies).

"Damn," Gilbert whispered when he heard something loud and quite gruesome in the distance.

"Get down, stay low." Matthew's eyes widened at his words, but he did as Gilbert said. It also helped that he practically threw himself over Matthew, so he had little choice in the matter. Matthew tried to take a deep breath but almost choked on the cloying thickness of the putrid air this close to the ground.

Desperately trying to control his gag reflex, Matthew squirmed against the hard body surrounding him.

"Shh. It's going to be okay," Gilbert said close to his ear. Matthew wanted to tell him that he wasn't panicking.

He wanted to explain that he was gagging on the foul air. He wanted to push Gilbert's warm arms away and make Gilbert listen, but his grip tightened and Matthew found himself surrounded by hard muscles, he melted into Gilbert's warmth instead. Every muscle in his body betrayed his righteous tirade and relaxed against Gilbert's tight body.

Matthew had no idea how long Gilbert held him like that, but too soon he straightened.

"Elizaveta has things under control," he said as his body relaxed. Gilbert kept his arm around Matthew's waist, tightly pinning him to his side as they traversed the last of the swamp. Finally, daylight peeked through the thick curtain of foliage, and they stepped into a small, dry clearing.

The village that appeared in front of them looked appalling. The few natives who stood talking to Elizaveta looked gaunt, ill, and horrendously underweight. Tears welled in Matthew's eyes when he spotted a group of children lying listlessly in the shade of a crude mud building.

Forcing people to live in such horrific conditions was despicable, but to deny them the medical aid they so desperately needed seemed beyond unthinkable. The government here had a lot to answer for. He moved toward the children, desperate now to offer as much assistance as he could.

A strong arm held him back.

"Mattie, you don't go anywhere here without me. Is that understood?"

Again, Matthew was going to round on him and very loudly put his foot down at Gilbert's somewhat chauvinistic behavior, but Matthew caught his eye a moment before he could hide the concern etched into his features.

Matthew nodded carefully.

"Okay," he said as his hand reached to smooth the lines from Gilbert's brow instinctively.

"I will stay close to you."

Gilbert exhaled heavily, almost like he'd been holding his breath in anticipation of Matthew denying him the chance to protect the Canadian. Matthew grabbed him in a brief hug and then turned toward the children once again, confident that Gilbert would follow him.

As Matthew approached the children, one of the adults who'd been talking to Elizaveta broke away from the group and stalked toward them. He yelled something in his native tongue and made threatening gestures. Gilbert pushed Matthew behind him and raised his weapon.

The irate male planted himself between them and the children and continued to scream what sounded like abuse. Elizaveta hurried across the soft ground toward them and began yelling back at the irate man. It took several minutes and a number of seemingly vulgar hand gestures before Elizaveta stepped back and spoke to her and Matthew.

"He says they are not to be helped. That they are…" She hesitated, obviously trying to find an accurate translation for the word.

"He says that they are lost. That we are not to interfere."

"That's ridiculous," Matthew sputtered.

"Apparently that criterion doesn't apply to adults," Elizaveta said in disgust as she turned back to the man and began arguing again. Elizaveta was obviously fluent in their language, but it was one that Matthew had never heard before.

The conversation sounded gruff and angry, so Matthew was surprised when Sarah turned back to him with a smile.

"We can treat the children, as well."

"How did you manage that?" Matthew asked bewildered. The entire scene had looked very aggressive and to have such an outcome had seemed just about impossible.

"I just threatened him a little bitty bit," Elizaveta grinned.

"It's for the greater good anyways."

Matthew stepped forward and hugged Elizaveta quickly.

"Thank you," he whispered, a wealth of emotion leaking into two words.

* * *

Gilbert watched as Matthew worked tirelessly to treat the children, and then the adults of the village. With Elizaveta's help, he'd even managed to pass on enough information for a few of the villagers to be able to continue the treatments after they left.

After that they trekked back to the beach, hopped into the boat and went back to the ship. They ate their evening meal and Matthew excused himself for the boisterous group, just as soft spoken as always. Gilbert was filled with admiration for the small blonde Canadian.

Seeing Matthew become extremely bold while he had treated those children had made his heart flutter in his chest in an odd sort of way. The smaller man was usually reserved and very soft spoken but when it came to his work he sounded like an army general, firmly giving directions and working extremely hard.

As the night wore on Gilbert decided to go check on Matthew. He knocked on the cabin that Matthew shared with Kiku and the Japanese man opened the door.

"Gilbert, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Matthew isn't here?" Gilbert asked.

"No, sorry. Maybe he is at medical bay." Kiku said.

"Oh, okay thanks, Goodnight." Gilbert said and then jogged off.

Sure enough once he reached the small room dedicated to treating the injured and sick, Gilbert found Matthew slumped in a chair with a half wrapped ball of gauze hanging limply in his hand. His glasses had slid down his nose a little.

Gilbert smiled. He approached quietly, making sure not to wake Matthew and scooped the man into his arms. To his surprise, Matthew was even lighter than he had anticipated, but his half open shirt revealed that he had a well-built lean body. He lay Matthew down on one of the medical beds gently and turned in for the night.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note  
**  
Hi, this is a prucan pirate fic. There will most likely be dialogue in various languages (including: French, German and occasional others), the translations for these will always be at the bottom of each chapter. Please note that this fic is rated M for a reason. Also, I love suggestion for pairings or even ideas for plot. There will also be mentions of other pairings.****

Please favorite,follow and review ! It is always greatly appreciated !(Really you have no idea how happy reviews make me)  
  
Enjoy,

ThePirateChick484

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Matthew crawled onto the medical bed, too tired to make it back to his quarters after they had eaten their evening meal on the ship.

He'd spent more than twenty hours administering medications and training people to help the ill in the village. He'd lost two of the children. He'd been too late and they hadn't responded to the treatment he'd provided, their young bodies too badly damaged to recover from such a virulent infections. His heart had wept for the loss, but his training had kept him moving, kept him helping those he could.

Fortunately, some of the children had responded well to his aggressive antibiotic treatment. By the time they had packed up and were ready to head back to the ship, several of them had regained consciousness and asked for food. Roderich had quickly arranged another boat delivery of emergency food supplies and had organized some of the ship's crew to work with and train the natives in the best ways to cultivate and harvest enough food to support the village indefinitely. He'd also provided several shelters to protect the most ill from the worst of the weather.

Matthew had passed on as much information as he could to the volunteers who had stayed in the village, and the rest of the ship's crew was going on another _acquisition_ hunt. They'd head back to pick up the others in a few days.

Tiredly, Matthew closed his eyes and let the sorrow come. No matter how many patients he saved, he always found the loss of a child hit him the hardest. So much life to live, so much unrealized potential, snuffed out way too easily. Tears threatened to escape and he let a few fall before he tried to control his emotions. As much as Matthew loved being a doctor, he really hoped that nobody would need him for a day or two. His body and soul were both crying out for rest.

Matthew had woken and found himself tucked into one the the medical bay's bed, the gauze he had been wrapping last night left on the chair where he had been sitting. Though the medical bay was below deck, the sunlight poured in faintly alerting Matthew that the sun had most likely just peaked above the horizon of water not too long ago. Matthew rolled over trying to fall back to sleep knowing that Kiku would be displeased if he showed up to breakfast with bags under his eyes.

Matthew was almost asleep when he heard Gilbert's voice. Matthew tried to open his heavy, sticky eyelids, but gave up when he felt himself lifted into the air and then cradled against Gilbert's hard chest.

"Go back to sleep, doc," he said gruffly. "I'm just taking you back to your cabin so that you can rest on a real bed. Not here, we have some injured crew members that will be arriving soon. It'll be too crowded here."

Matthew nodded gratefully, snuggled closer, and rubbed his face against the solid warmth of Gilbert's chest. He sighed softly as he listened to his heartbeat. When Matthew felt a large hand smooth his hair away from his face, he realized that Gilbert was going to take good care of him and relaxed even more. So, in the early hours of the morning,Matthew drifted to sleep in Gilbert's arms.

* * *

Gilbert walked along the deck, trying not to stare at the man in his arms. Matthew fit perfectly against him and the blonde sighed quietly and fisted his small hand over Gilbert's heart. His eyes were red-rimmed and he looked tired and vulnerable and they slowly started to shut, but all he could see was the man who'd worked himself into exhaustion helping people he hadn't even known existed just a few days ago. He'd never met such a man, never seen such devotion to strangers.

He held Matthew tighter as he again considered his and Ludwig's future. Maybe Ludwig was right. With things like were at the moment, even if he did not want to see his father again, he felt worried, but he didn't want to leave the ship or Matthew either for some strange reason.

Gilbert turned to unlock the door to Matthew's quarters without saying anything. Gilbert stepped into the barely furnished cabin and headed straight for the bunk. A person in the top bunk groaned.

"Matthew san ?"

"Yes. And Gilbert. He's asleep." he pulled back the lightweight covering that was standard issue on this ship with his foot and then lowered Matthew to the mattress.

"Is he alright ?" Kiku inquired, whispering softly.

"Yes. Just tired as usual."Gilbert rolled his eyes. Matthew was always helping someone and he never got much sleep because of it.

"Okay. I will be going back to sleep now. Goodnight Gilbert san."

"Goodnight." Gilbert replied as he covered up Matthew with the blanket. However Matthew's arms locked around him as he tried to stand. Even when asleep the small strawberry blonde's grip was quite strong.

"Please stay with me. I don't want to be alone anymore." the man murmured in an unconscious dreaming state.

Careful not to jostle Matthew, Gilbert lowered himself onto the bed and lifted Matthew slightly so that he could settle him in the middle of the bed. Matthew's head flopped on his shoulder a small smile present on his sleeping face as Gilbert lay down beside him. He held Matthew carefully as he considered his plans for the future.

* * *

Matthew awoke feeling very warm. He didn't recognize where he was at first. Where was the smell of rubbing alcohol and the coughing of patients ? He blinked and grabbed his glasses, shoving them up his nose he realized he was in his cabin. He tried to turn around but something blocked him. Matthew looked down to see two pale muscular arms encircled tightly around his waist. Matthew twisted his head and found Gilbert's sleeping face near his.

"Gilbert."he whispered.

"Gilbert, wake up please."

"Mmmm."Gilbert emitted a low rumbling sound. His arms loosened a little and Matthew shifted to face him.

"Wake up Gilbert."he spoke normally, his voice gravelly, then muttered to himself. "Je n'est pas le temps pour...pour caliner !"

"Mmm, Vögelchen, not now please. I want to sl-schlafen..." Gilbert mumbled and then he tugged on Matthew's waist and pulled him closer.

"Gilbert, y-y-y-you're choking m-me." Matthew blushed furiously, "I'm not some, some giant teddy bear. Let go!"

"No." Gilbert's eyes were still closed.

"Why ?" Matthew implored, he was starting to get a little fed up now.

"Because." Gilbert said.

"Because what ?" Matthew prompted.

"Because I don't want to. That's why."Gilbert opened his beautiful crimson eyes now and grinned somewhat maliciously. Matthew frowned and proceeded to pinch his cheek as hard as he could.

"OWW ! Vögelchen ! What was that for ?!" Gilbert sat up, still not letting Matthew go.

"I have work to do and so do you." Matthew frowned. Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"Is that all you ever think about ? Why don't you try taking care of yourself for a change." he grumbled.

"I'm perfectly healthy. And those new patients that came in earlier are going to need me." Matthew countered.

"You have bags under your eyes." Gilbert said,

"Yes but-"

"You are even thinner than before."

"I'm not and even so I-"

"And you have nightmares."

"I-" this time Matthew cut himself off. "H-how do you know that ?"

"I did spend the better part of the night here Matthew. You were crying and screaming. Kiku got up and left, went to see Alfred I imagine." Gilbert smiled sadly.

"Oh." Matthew didn't know what to say. Silence engulfed the cabin and only sound of creaking wood and waves could be heard.

"Let's go get something to eat."Gilbert said and he stood. Matthew couldn't help but notice the smooth planes of his chest and he blushed.

They went to the still empty kitchen as most of the crew was still asleep. It was a rest day for the crew because they were anchored and everyone was taking advantage of this. Most would probably sleep till late afternoon and then crawl out of their hammocks and cabins demanding to be fed.

"Here."Gilbert handed Matthew an apple from a box, recently plundered from some merchants off the northwestern coast of Africa.

"Thank you." Matthew smiled and sat down on top of the scratched up wooden counter. Gilbert joined him and they ate in silence.

"So... I don't know much about you. Other than the fact that you're one hell of a doctor." Gilbert said conversationally.

"Mmm, well, ummm... I'm Canadian."

"Which explains why you speak french. You know cuddling is nice. You should try it some time." Gilbert pointed out wagging his eyebrows playfully. Matthew was in shock.

"You understood that !?" he blushed.

"Yeah a little. A good friend of mine in french, and he loves words like cuddle, smooch, sex, so I know what to recognize now." Gilbert laughed.

"Oh." Matthew paused, "Tell me something about you then." Matthew smiled and Gilbert frowned.

"Come on, it's fare. You got an answer from me, now I get one from you."Matthew teased.

"Hmph, fine. I love yellow canaries." Gilbert said quickly.

"Vögelchen."

"Yes exac-" Gilbert's smile turned into a grimace, "How'd you know that ?" he asked, his pale brows knitting together slightly.

"I am familiar with German myself. I have a good friend named Ludwig who's teaching me some actually." Matthew giggled.

"That traitor." Gilbert grumbled.

From there on the two exchanged various miscellaneous facts about themselves and gossip stories that had been floating about the ship.

"So, is it true that Kiku and Alfred are sleeping together ?" Gilbert inquired.

"Yes. Kiku told me so the other day. He was so excited." Matthew smiled, he was happy for his friend, even if Alfred was a little obnoxious.

"Oh really. And what about Arthur ? I heard he was planning on quitting the crew and becoming Captain of his own ship." Gilbert inquired.

" I think he is leaving. Soon actually, he says he even has a crew and a ship ready back in Britain. Said he was still looking for a cook though." Matthew smiled as he knew full well Arthur couldn't cook to save his life.

"Well it shouldn't be too hard to find someone who can cook better than he does." Gilbert cackled his trademark laugh. Matthew slapped him lightly on the arm.

"Listen, I should really go to the medical bay now okay." Matthew said sliding off the counter, "I had fun. Oh and thanks... for everything." he beamed and then left.

* * *

Gilbert's heart thudded in his chest when Matthew flashed him that last smile. He shook his head vigorously, ridding himself of the thumping sensation and decided to go pull a prank on someone. Maybe his brother, or Arthur.

"Caterpillar brows." he decided aloud. "Kese Kese Kese Kese Kese Ke Kese Kese" he cackled and then walked off to get what he needed.

* * *

Matthew sat at his usual stool except this time he was perched above one of the medical beds in which an injured man lay.

"There that should do it." Matthew smiled and removed his hands from the man's face that was now wrapped in gauze.

"Thanks Matthew. Don't know what we'd all do without you." the man smiled.

"Don't mention it Paul. Just make sure not to touch your face if you can. The cuts need to heal properly." Matthew said.

"Sure. Will do Doc." Paul smiled and then left. Matthew got up off of his stool. He was all alone now in the gradually darkening medical bay. It was six o'clock now and he had worked on over twenty patients, and if he added on the ones he had treated on land the other day that amounted to a lot of work and he was very tired.

"Psst !" he heard and turned around. There was Gilbert standing in the shadows.

"Gilbert wha-"

"Shh, he'll find me !" Gilbert whispered.

"Who ?"

"Arthur."

"What happ-"

"Not now, I'll tell you later. Please, cover for me !" Gilbert pleaded.

"Oh fine."Matthew sighed, "Go hide there." he said pointing to a small trap door that led to medical storage.

"Thanks !" Gilbert swooped by kissing Matthew's cheek as he went. He disappeared and then Matthew was left standing there blushing tomato red. Matthew felt his heart flutter in his chest a little, and then he calmed down resuming what he had been doing before. He sat on his stool and started wrapping up gauze into neat rolls and cleaning up his tools. He kept at this for about half an hour before Arthur barged in, his face red and sweaty.

"Have you seen that wanker Gilbert ! I'm going to wring his neck when I get him." the Brit said fuming. Matthew played innocent and shook his head.

"I haven't seen him..." Matthew said assessing Arthur's appearance. His face was marred by a large black mustache that had been drawn onto his face and a large black line spanning his forehead like a uni-brow. He also had a monocle drawn around his left eye.

"Did he do that ?" Matthew inquired as he stifled a giggle.

"Yes. Now, do you have any idea as to where the bloody man is ?" Arthur folded his arms over his chest.

"No. I'm sorry, he hasn't been here." Matthew paused, "But I could help you get rid of all that ink if you'd like." he offered.

"Oh, that would be nice thank you." Arthur said and then took a seat on Matthew's vacated stool.

"Sure. Let me just grab some stuff from storage okay." Matthew smiled and he opened the trapdoor and climbed down the ladder. It was completely dark down there so Matthew lit a lantern and then he spotted Gilbert who was sitting on the floor entertaining himself with a piece of rope that had been used to help transport antiseptics into the ship.

"Hey." Gilbert smiled.

"Arthur is here." Matthew grinned.

"And ?"

"I'm going to help him remove the ink."

"But that's a work of art you're going to ruin." Gilbert protested lightly.

"Too bad." Matthew smiled, "But for what it's worth it was quite funny eh."

This statement made Gilbert grin from ear to ear.

"Hey can you pass me the antiseptic that's behind you. The one in the blue bottle.

"This one." Gilbert held out the wrong bottle. Matthew shook his head and leaned over towards Gilbert, and reaching past him, grabbed the correct bottle. Then sudden movement in the ship caused Matthew to lose his balance and topple over onto Gilbert. The albino man caught him.

"Careful now, wouldn't want the doctor to be injured." Gilbert teased and he did not remove his hands from Matthew's hips.

"V-very funny. Now let me go, Arthur's going to wonder." Matthew removed Gilbert's hand and clambered up the ladder quickly shutting the trap door behind him.

"That took a while." Arthur noted from his place on the stool.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I couldn't find the antiseptic." Matthew said and he went to prepare a pad with water on it to remove the ink.

"Your face is red Matthew. You're not sick are you ?" Arthur inquired with concern.

"Oh no, I'm fine, really I am." Matthew laughed and then started to gently scrub away at the stubborn dry ink.

"So, I hear you're leaving and forming your own crew."

"Yes. I'm leaving within a month's time. My crew will be assembled at the English Channel. All that's left is to find a cook." Arthur sighed.

"So I heard. I hope you find someone decent." Matthew sympathized.

"Thank you."

Matthew worked a little longer and with the help of the disinfectant he had brought up from storage and the paint vanished.

"Thanks a lot Matthew. Really appreciate it. Anything I can do to repay you ?" Arthur said finally standing up.

"Yes. One thing. Don't be too harsh on Gilbert okay."

"Sure. But just so you know, a guy like him doesn't deserve to be defended by someone as kind hearted as you." Arthur smiled and then left. Matthew walked to the trap door and lifted it.

"You can come out now."

"Thanks. Oh and he's right. I don't deserve your kindness." Gilbert said as he emerged from the darkness below.

"No that isn't true Gilbert. You are a kind man who helped me out. I'm only returning the favor." Matthew shook his head.

"Thanks Mattie. That means more than you know..." Gilbert smiled softly, his crimson eyes ablaze.

"So how about we grab some food and eat in the look out post." Gilbert suggested.

"Sure. Why not." Matthew laughed and they walked off to enjoy the evening ahead.

* * *

**Translations**

**Je n'est pas le temps pour...pour caliner! - I don't have time to... to cuddle !**

** Vögelchen - Birdie**

**schlafen - sleep**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

Hi, this is a prucan pirate fic. There will most likely be dialogue in various languages (including: French, German and occasional others), the translations for these will always be at the bottom of each chapter. Please note that this fic is rated M for a reason. Also, I love suggestion for pairings or even ideas for plot. There will also be mentions of other pairings.  
**  
Please favorite,follow and review ! It is always greatly appreciated !(Really you have no idea how happy reviews make me)  
**  
Enjoy,

ThePirateChick484

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Matthew and Gilbert clambered up the ropes, making sure not to drop their food on unsuspecting passerby below. Gilbert reached the small platform used as a lookout post first. He deposited his food and gave Matthew a hand, pulling him onto the small circular platform.

"Well, here we are. He have the entire place to ourselves!" Gilbert laughed and so did Matthew. They settled on the small platform next to each other, both stretching their legs out as far as they could (which wasn't much). They ate their meal chatting amicably with each other, laughing about the prank Gilbert had pulled on Arthur.

"Why Arthur ?" Matthew asked as he wiped tears of laughter from his eyes.

"Mmm, well it was either him or Ludwig. And my brother is scary when he gets angry and seeing as I share a cabin with him, I really don't think it would have been a good idea." Gilbert laughed.

"You know, maybe a prank would be good for him. He's always so serious." Matthew said pensively. Gilbert couldn't help feel his heart pang a little in his chest at Matthew's concern for his brother.

"Yeah I guess. But still, he would refuse to let me anywhere near him for a while if I did anything. He'd probably kick me out of our cabin for god knows how long." Gilbert sighed.

"Well if that's the case you can just stay with me instead. The top bunk is almost always empty anyways seeing as Kiku and Al get it on almost every night." Matthew's voice sounded a little irritated.

"Ooh, Matthew, are you jealous perhaps ?" Gilbert teased and Matthew blushed.

'Cute.' Gilbert thought to himself. What Matthew said next however was completely unexpected.

"Well, yes. A little. Everyone gets lonely sometimes. And- and as a doctor... well sometimes it's not pretty." Matthew's voice was soft.

Gilbert felt his heart squeeze. Some of the children he had treated the day before hadn't made it, and when they had returned to the ship Gilbert had spotted Matthew doubled over, tears streaming down his face as he rocked himself back and forth.

" I- I'm sorry. I was insensitive. I shouldn't have said that."Gilbert apologized.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. It's true anyways." Gilbert could barely hear Matthew.

Because it was dark Gilbert couldn't really see Matthew's face, but he could feel the man beside him shake a little.

"Matthew ? Are you crying ?" he asked the blonde.

"N-no. I'm not."came the muffled reply.

"Look at me." Gilbert demanded.

Matthew did not turn his head. Gilbert grabbed Matthew's shoulders and twisted them to face him.

Matthew's face was tear streaked and more tears came forth wetting the man's pretty pink cheeks. What Gilbert did next surprised even Gilbert.

He brought Matthew close to his chest and stroked his head.

"Shh, it's okay. Mattie it's okay." he whispered.

"Non, ce ne l'est pas. I-I couldn't help them. I couldn't, couldn't help I-" Matthew weeped.

"You did your best. You helped them more than any other person could have. Matthew you are an amazing person. I have never seen anyone as devoted and caring before in my life." Gilbert said it was true. Gilbert was closed off the most people, even though he chatted with everyone and was friendly with everyone, it never went past that. Gilbert was afraid of relationships, mostly because one of the most important ones in his life had become twisted in an awful way. His bond with his father, Gilbert knew, could never be rekindled.

Matthew cried a little more and then lifted his head from Gilbert's chest.

"Merci Gilbert." he said. Gilbert's heart fluttered in his chest a little. Matthew sounded so confident when he spoke in French.

"Hey talk to me in French." he asked.

"Umm. Okay... Je trouve que tu est un homme très compassioné et je n'aurais pas pu demandé un meilleur companion. Et je crois que je t'aime. Un peux plus qu'un ami." Matthew said smiling.

"So, what on earth did that mean ? Francis didn't teach me that much." Gilbert asked.

"Not telling." Matthew giggled like a child who had a secret. Gilbert laughed too as his heart swelled with happiness.

He had lied. He understood what Matthew had said and had realized something he hadn't recognized before. But now that he did he planned to do something about it.

Starting with Ludwig.

* * *

For the second time that week a manhunt for one specific person took place on the ship.

"Gilbert ! Where are you ! Ich werde dich töten!" a booming voice shook the boat.

Oh no, Matthew smiled. Gilbert was in trouble again, And this time with his brother. What a bad idea.

Matthew returned to the patient he was treating when Gilbert burst into the room.

"Hide me please!" he asked but went straight to the trapdoor anyways. Matthew rolled his eyes and returned to his patient.

"He's up to no good as usual." Matthew laughed as he dressed the man's wound.

"Yeah, but it keeps this place right n' lively." the old man cackled. Matthew continued his work and then surprise surprise in came Ludwig.

This time Matthew couldn't help himself, because on sight of Ludwig he burst into laughter. Ludwig's normally slicked back platinum blonde hair was curled upwards and colored all the shades of the rainbow.

"Bwah ha ha ha ha ! Ludwig ! Ha ! You - You !" Matthew burst into laughter again. The man's eyebrows and lips were hard lines across his face.

"Where is my bruder ?" he asked stiffly.

Matthew didn't feel like covering for Gilbert today so he pointed to the trap door behind him.

Ludwig gave a stiff nod and pulled open the trapdoor and clambered down the ladder. From above Matthew heard things clatter then Gilbert scream a terrified scream. Ten minutes later the two brothers immerged, Ludwig still looking serious and Gilbert with a look that said 'I've been chastised, take pity on me.'

Ludwig turned around and announced that he would leave Gilbert's things outside of their cabin before leaving.

"So, what happened ?" Matthew asked, still trying to restrain himself from laughing.

"Well Luddy kicked me out of the cabin. And who knows how long that'll last for. So, can I take you up on your offer." Gilbert asked beaming.

"What offer."Matthew was confused.

"You said I could bunk with you if Ludwig kicked me out. Remember." Gilbert grinned.

"Oh." Matthew said. This entire thing had been a setup then.

"I'll take that as a yes then. Mind telling Kiku to scoot ?"

"No. I'll tell him." Matthew said and then went to find Kiku.

Matthew scoured the deck till he found Kiku who was talking with Alfred.

"Umm,Kiku, can I ask a favor ?" he said shyly squirming.

" Yes Matthew-san, what is it ?" Kiku prompted Matthew on.

" Well,umm, you see, Gilbert got in trouble with his brother and now he has no place to sleep so I was wondering..."Matthew trailed off.

Kiku pulled Matthew away from Alfred.

"The room is yours. Matthew-san, do you like him ?" Kiku asked quietly.

"Umm, he a nice person."

"No, not like that. Love."

"I-I think so."

"Good. I am happy for you. I will stay with Alfred." Kiku said and then skipped back to Alfred, no doubt to notify the American of the cabin change.

* * *

Gilbert was nervous. He paced back and forth in front of Matthew's cabin as he waited for said man to return. Finally Matthew appeared and Gilbert's heartbeat picked up.

"Hey, so I confirmed with Kiku. You can stay." Matthew said and he opened the cabin door.

"Great." Gilbert could only manage that.

They went into the cabin and put away Gilberts stuff. After this Matthew proposed they go out for a walk on deck. They walked for a while and once Gilbert was sure they were alone he stopped and they stood there in silence, arms dangling over the carved wooden railing.

"Matthew I told a lie." Gilbert said quietly.

"Oh, to whom ?" Matthew asked.

"To you."

"Oh."

"Last night. When I said I didn't understand what you had said."

Matthew blushed and turned away.

"I-I'm sorry !" he said.

"No ! It's not like that ! I feel the same." Gilbert admitted.

Matthew spun around, his beautiful violet eyes aglow. Gilbert closed his eyes. He was afraid that he would pounce on Matthew if he didn't. However the opposite happened; a warm pair of lips met his for a kiss and then left. Gilbert's eyes snapped open so see Matthew standing close, blush spreading across his face. Gilbert brought Matthew in for another kiss, feeling as if he'd found the other half of his soul.

"I-I've never been with a man before." Matthew whispered as they stood there wrapped in a warm embrace.

"Neither have I." Gilbert said.

"I have to return to the medical bay for the evening shift." Matthew said after a while.

"I also have to get back to work. Why don't we meet here later ?" Gilbert smiled.

"Yes."

They smiled at each other and then parted, each going back to their respective jobs on the ship, both happier than they'd ever been.

* * *

**Translation**

**: Non, ce ne l'est pas. - No, it isn't.**

**: Merci - Thank you**

**: Je trouve que tu est un homme très compassioné et je n'aurais pas pu demandé un meilleur companion. Et je crois que je t'aime. Un peux plus qu'un ami. - I think you're very compassionate man and I couldn't have asked for a better companion. And I think I like/love you. A little more than as a friend.**

**: Ich werde dich töten! - I'm going to kill you !**

**: Bruder - Brother**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note  
**  
Hi, this is a prucan pirate fic. There will most likely be dialogue in various languages (including: French, German and occasional others), the translations for these will always be at the bottom of each chapter. Please note that this fic is rated M for a reason. Also, I love suggestion for pairings or even ideas for plot. There will also be mentions of other pairings.  
**  
Please favorite,follow and review ! It is always greatly appreciated !(Really you have no idea how happy reviews make me)**

Enjoy,

ThePirateChick484

* * *

**Chapter 5**

As promised, after Matthew finished his evening shift in the medical bay, he went to his meeting spot to wait for Gilbert. He was so excited that he had finished all his work early, so, it would be a while before Gilbert showed up. Matthew looked around and saw no one, so he decided to sing.

For as long as he could remember he had always loved singing, but he was so shy he never dared to sing in front of anyone.

_Speed Bonnie boat like a bird on the wing_

_Onward the sailors cry_

_Carry the lad that's born to be king_

_Over the sea to sky_

_Loud the wind howls_

_Loud the waves roar_

_Thunderclouds rend the air_

_Baffled our foes_

_Stand by the shore_

_Follow they will not dare_

"That's beautiful Matthew."

Matthew jumped at the english accented voice coming from behind.

"Oh, Arthur you scared me !" Matthew blushed.

"Please don't stop lad, keep going. It's a beautiful song. I haven't heard it in a long time."

"No I couldn't."

"Oh come on."

Matthew gulped and faced the ocean again.

_Speed Bonnie boat like a bird on the wing_

_Onward the sailors cry_

_Carry the lad that's born to be king_

_Over the sea to sky_

_Though the waves leap_

_Soft shall ye sleep _

_Ocean's a royal bed_

_Rocked in the deep_

_Flora will keep_

_Watch by your weary head _

Arthur joined in for the last part.

_Speed Bonnie boat like a bird on the wing_

_Onward the sailors cry_

_Carry the lad that's born to be king_

_Over the sea to sky_

_Over the sea to sky_

_Over the sea to sky _

They stood there in silence for a moment both smiling.

"That was lovely. You have a gorgeous voice Matthew." Arthur complemented.

"Thank you. You're also quite good yourself." Matthew smiled.

"No not really. But it is fun to sing... Why don't you ever sing for the crew ?" Arthur asked.

"I'd be too embarrassed." Matthew blushed.

"Too bad." Arthur laughed. "Oh, while I'm here, I should tell you that I'll be leaving soon. A friend of Captain Roderich's kindly agreed to bring my crew and a cook on his ship at the next port town we stop at. My new ship will be waiting there."

"Oh, that's great. And we won't have to say goodbye right away because we have to stock the ship. And I'm sure you'll have to do the same as well."

"Yes, that's true." Arthur smiled. Matthew realized he was going to miss the Brit quite a bit. They had become good friends these past couple months. "I'm going to miss you Matthew. I don't think there is anyone quite as kind as you in the pirating world. Well, I'll see you later then Matthew." Arthur said, patting Matthew's shoulder and then he left.

Matthew waited five more minutes and then Gilbert came running into view.

"Hey Mattie ! Sorry I took so long." Gilbert said as he came to a panting halt in front of him.

"It's okay. I didn't wait long." Matthew smiled.

"Oh, good. Say Matthew, Roderich said we'd put down the anchor tonight, we are really close to a small uninhabited island right now." Gilbert said pointing to the distance at a small island. "You wanna go for a swim ?" Gilbert asked.

"At night ?" Matthew asked.

"Yup."

"What about sharks ?"

"There aren't any in this area. Don't worry." Gilbert laughed lightly.

"O-okay then, w-why not !"

"Great !"

Matthew frowned.

"I don't have anything to swim in though." Matthew said.

"So, neither do I." Gilbert said blushing. Matthew's face turned beet red.

"You still up for it Vögelchen ?" Gilbert asked. Matthew nodded and Gilbert moved in for a kiss. Matthew felt his heart hammer in his chest. Gilbert broke the kiss leaving Matthew a little disoriented.

"So, how about we grab something to eat with everyone else and wait for night to fall ?"

Again Matthew nodded. This was going to quite an adventurous night.

* * *

"Matthew, come on, wake up it's time to go." Gilbert gently shook Matthew awake.

"Mmm, what time is it ?"

" One or two in the morning I think. Come on, lets go."

"Okay." Matthew said and he slid out of his bunk. They opened the cabin door and crept as quietly as they could the most remote side of the ship. They would be in big trouble if they got caught. Once they arrived at their destination Gilbert guided Matthew to the railing.

"Here, toss this over the edge so we can climb down." Gilbert said handing Matthew ladder. In the light of the moon, Matthew attached the ladder the the side of the ship.

"It's done." he said.

"Good. Now lets swim !" Gilbert said excitedly. He stripped down almost completely and prompted Matthew to do the same. As Matthew removed his clothes, Gilbert felt his nether region heat up so he discarded his final piece of clothing and headed down the ladder. He lowered himself into the warm water and looked up, getting a great view of Matthew's creamy behind as he too descended the ladder.

"Hurry up." Gilbert whispered.

Matthew dropped into the water and dove right away. The water was clear and moonlit and Gilbert watched Matthew's elegant strokes beneath the surface. Matthew came back up and swam towards Gilbert, blushing.

"This is really nice."he said

"Yes, and you are so beautiful." Gilbert said. He had never complimented another man before, much less called them beautiful. Matthew blushed and Gilbert felt his heart beat faster. He took Matthew's hand and pulled him into a warm embrace. Kicking their legs that stayed there for a while.

"Matthew, why don't we swim towards the island, there's a reef there."

"Okay. That sounds good."

They swam for about half an hour and reached the coral reef. They dove below the surface and opened their eyes despite the sting of the salt water. Schools of fish in every color imaginable swam by and the corals stood like miniature forests under the moonlight. They surfaced.

"Oh, that is so amazing." Matthew smiled. "Thanks for taking me here." Matthew said and he kissed Gilbert lightly.

"My pleasure. Plus I got to see you like this." Gilbert said eyeing the length of Matthew's slim body. Matthew blushed and turned away.

"Hey, look at me. What have you got to hide ?" Gilbert said.

"I-I" Matthew turned around, cheeks red as ever.

Matthew was so shy, Gilbert found it quite endearing. He had been with plenty of women before, all different kinds, but he had never met anyone quite as delectable as Matthew.

"Why don't you look at me then. I'll close my eyes." Gilbert suggested.

* * *

Once Gilbert had closed his eyes, Matthew ventured a glance. Back on ship he had almost chickened out, not wanting Gilbert to see his naked form. The albino man treaded water, his silver hair looking like a halo in the moonlight. Matthew looked at Gilbert's sculpted body and his eyes slowly wandered down where a sizely erection stood. Matthew blushed and looked away, unaware that he could cause such a reaction in Gilbert.

Gilbert opened his eyes then and told Matthew that they should head back.

"But-but, don't you want to..." Matthew trailed off.

"What." Gilbert asked.

"Take care of that." Matthew whispered.

"Oh. Umm... Would you- would you do it for me ?" Gilbert asked. Matthew blushed furiously but approached Gilbert. He wrapped a hand around the erection, as he felt his own member stiffen. He placed his other hand on Gilbert's shoulder for support and started pumping his hand gently along Gilbert's length. Matthew gasped in surprise when he felt Gilbert do the same for him.

It didn't take long for them to climax and they floated on the surface for a while, not moving as they came down from sexual highs.

Matthew and Gilbert then swam back to the ship. They climbed up the rope ladder laughing and what they found at the top of the ladder made both of them cringe.

* * *

Captain Roderich stood on the deck by the ladder, tapping his foot impatiently, arms folded across his chest.

"Good, you're back. I expect a full explanation from both of you. But, right now Matthew is needed. Old man Paul relapsed, he needs medical attention immediately. Gilbert, you assist Matthew. Once Paul is well I expect both of you in my , get dressed." Roderich said calmly, but both Matthew and Gilbert knew better than to believe that that was how the Captain was feeling. They were in huge trouble. Gilbert followed Matthew to the medical bay where they found Paul resting in one of the beds. Gilbert watched as Matthew switched into professional mode.

"Paul, how are you feeling ?" he asked as he checked the man's pulse and started to unwrap the dressings covering the older man's wounds.

"No good. I fell from my bunk. Think the wound is open again." Paul said weakly.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner." Matthew said sincerely, his voice colored with guilt.

"It's okay. You work so hard all the time. You deserved a break and a little fun." Paul laughed wagging his eyebrows as he noticed that both Gilbert and Matthew's wet clothes. Matthew and Gilbert both blushed.

"Oh, in my day, I did many crazy things. What you two did was nothing. But Roderich is very angry with you. He said he might even kick you off the ship." Paul said. It was a known fact that Roderich wasn't fond of disorder and disobedience, or homosexuals for that matter. It was his wife Elizaveta who kept him in line most of the time.

Matthew and Gilbert said nothing, and once Matthew was finished treating Paul said stood and went to the Captain's cabin.

Gilbert knocked on the door and it swung open to reveal Elizaveta in her night gown.

"He's waiting for you in the navigation room." she said and gave each of them a hug. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Gilbert smiled and he pushed open the navigation room door open.

The Captain sat in a large chair at a large round table.

"Sit."

They sat.

"What you did tonight was unacceptable. First of all going swimming at night is dangerous. Secondly, you broke several rules and, and thirdly... You know that no one is allowed to engage in, in sexual activities on the ship." Roderich finished. Gilbert couldn't believe it, so Roderich really was homophobic. Still he would defend himself and Matthew.

"Captain, it's true that we shouldn't have gone swimming, but the waters were perfectly safe tonight. And as for engaging in "sexual activities", as you put it, it shouldn't matter if we did or not. And even if we had what would be wrong with that ? Many of the other crew members have sex. I know you do." Gilbert said irritably.

"Enough ! Elizaveta is my wife, that's a different matter. I will not tolerate this kind of behaviour on my ship !" Roderich yelled.

"Oh, come on ! Surely you're aware there are other men screwing each other on the ship !" Gilbert said angrily.

"Oh, like who ?" Roderich challenged. Gilbert grit his teeth. Many men, including his own brother, had male lovers. He could not rat out Ludwig, Kiku or Alfred or any of the others.

"That's what I thought. Gilbert, Matthew, although I am sad to loose such great crew members, at the next port town we dock in you will leave this ship." Roderich said, having reached his verdict. "You may leave now."

Matthew and Gilbert stood up and left, passing by a tearful Elizaveta as they went.

What were they going to do now ?

* * *

**Thanks, for reading ! I know it's been a while since I last posted, I'm sorry, but my internet was down for an entire week. Kinda weird having Austria as a homophobe but that'll probably change. Review and tell me what you think :)**


	7. Chapter 6

Author's Note

Hi, this is a prucan pirate fic. There will most likely be dialogue in various languages (including: French, German and occasional others), the translations for these will always be at the bottom of each chapter. Please note that this fic is rated M for a reason. Also, I love suggestion for pairings or even ideas for plot. There will also be mentions of other pairings.  
**  
Please favorite,follow and review ! It is always greatly appreciated !(Really you have no idea how happy reviews make me)**

Enjoy,

ThePirateChick484

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, hope it's good :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6 **

Matthew was sitting, still wet, on his bed in shock. He knew the Captain didn't like it when crew members fooled around, and he knew that he didn't really like gays, but still it was a shock to find out he was such a homophobe. But it still struck him as odd because Matthew knew that at heart the Captain was a good person, or he wouldn't have gone out of his way to save him and all the other slaves. Nor would he be so strict about safety or ask how every single member of his crew was doing on a regular basis.

However, that wasn't the biggest problem Matthew faced at the moment. Matthew was a doctor, not really a pirate, and because the next port town was a foreign place, he didn't really know how well he would fare on his own. He might be caught by slave traders again for all he knew. People out there were vicious, and if you didn't belong to a group, you were screwed.

Matthew snapped back to reality when Gilbert sat down next to him.

"Shit, what are we going to do ?" Gilbert cursed taking his head in his hands.

"Well, you should be fine. A strong guy like you can find work easily." Matthew said.

Gilbert glared at him.

"What about you ? Did you think I was just going to abandon you ?" Gilbert said angrily.

Matthew nodded.

"It'll be easier without me." he reasoned.

"No. I love you Matthew. We stick together." Gilbert said firmly.

"What about your brother ? Surely you don't want to be separated from him." Matthew asked.

"That's true. I don't want to be separated from him, but he can take care of himself." Gilbert shrugged.

This time it was Matthew's turn to get angry.

"Family should stick together !" he yelled.

"Matthew ?" Gilbert looked surprised.

"I-I just... You shouldn't be separated from your brother. That's all." Matthew couldn't tell him what had happened to him as a child. Not yet.

"Okay."Gilbert didn't argue.

Half and hour later, after having dried themselves off, Matthew and Gilbert climbed into Matthew's bunk curling up against each other as they dreaded the time when the sun would rise that morning.

* * *

A knock came on the door early in the morning, too early in fact. Gilbert slid off the bunk and quietly went to the door. He opened it gently so as to not wake Matthew who was still fast asleep. Kiku, Alfred and Ludwig were there standing with grim looks painted on their faces.

"Bruder, Elizaveta told us what happened. She and the Captain had a huge fight. Are you okay ?" Ludwig said.

"I'm fine. I just wasn't expecting such-such a harsh punishment." Gilbert said.

"Yes. We did not know the Captain was like that. It shocked us all, especially those of who..." Kiku trailed off.

"Hey man, if you want us to say something you let us know. You and Mattie are our friends and we aren't going to let anything bad happen to you okay." Alfred stated and Kiku and Ludwig nodded in agreement.

"That's okay. You guys don't have to give this all up for us. You know you can't say anything without him kicking you off to."

"I am coming with you bruder." Ludwig said firmly.

"Fine. But I have no idea what we are going to do." Gilbert said.

"I do." a man called out with an English accent so thick it could only be Arthur.

"Arthur. So you heard too." Gilbert said.

"Yes. Everyone on the ship is aware of your tryst with Matthew and of the Captain's decision." Arthur said.

"Oh." no surprise there. "So what was your suggestion ?" Gilbert asked.

"You and Matthew can come work aboard my ship."

Gilbert's eyes widened because as far as he knew, Arthur wasn't too fond of him.

Arthur seemed to guess what was on Gilbert's mind.

"Matthew is a dear friend and I don't want to see him hurt. And as for you, well, I don't dislike you that much and I am a bit short of manpower right now so, you are both welcome on my ship."

"Thank you for the offer. I agree to it as long as Ludwig can come too, oh and of course I'll ask Matthew his opinion, although I doubt he'll object."

"You have a done deal." Arthur said and then he left.

After that the others left, Ludwig saying he would start getting their stuff together. Gilbert went back into the cabin where Matthew sat, curled up against the bunk post, his eyes sad, lips parted to ease his breathing.

"Matthew. I just talked to Ludwig, Alfred Kiku and Arthur."

"Oh. Everyone knows about it, don't they."

"Yes. But I have good news. Arthur proposed that we come work on his ship."

Matthew's eye lit up.

"Really !? What about your brother ?" Matthew asked.

"He's coming with us."

Matthew exhaled a relieved breath.

"See, we will be fine." Gilbert assured Matthew as he pulled him in for a hug. They would be okay.

* * *

A week had passed since the Captain had given his verdict and now they were casting the anchor right off the port town Matthew and Gilbert were to be left.

Matthew, Gilbert, Ludwig and Arthur stood on deck, their belongings waiting in a rowboat below in the water.

"Goodbye Arthur. I hope things go well for you. Same to you Ludwig. Goodbye Matthew,Gilbert." Roderich said curtly before returning to his cabin.

Matthew, Gilbert, Arthur and Ludwig bid goodbye to all their friends who promised they would all have a word with the captain about his despicable behavior. Elizaveta collapsed into tears and kept apologizing for Roderich, then she ran after said man with her frying pan raised high above her head.

Matthew turned around once they were in the row boat, giving the ship one last glance before he turned and smiled, dimples showing, to Gilbert who promptly pecked him on the lips.

* * *

"Here she is !" Arthur said once they had arrived at the docks. A large five masted ship stood before them in all it's glory, a unicorn mounted at the front.

"It's a beautiful ship Arthur." Matthew complemented.

"Thank you. Now, we have to go to the village tavern; that is where my crew and my friend are waiting." Arthur said leading them into the small port village.

Gilbert grabbed Matthew's hand and they walked to the tavern. He still couldn't believe that Arthur had accepted him into his crew. The ink face had not been the first prank Gilbert had pulled on Arthur, in fact it was probably the most innocent prank he had pulled in a really long time. Now the only thing that really concerned Gilbert was Arthur's crew. He knew that Arthur was acceptant of his and Matthew's relationship and of different sexual preferences, but the crew however he didn't know, so he had no idea how they would react. So, Gilbert decided to take action before they reached the tavern.

"Arthur, before we go in to meet you crew, I need a quick word with you." Gilbert said.

Arthur seemed to sense the seriousness and urgency in Gilbert's voice and told Matthew and Ludwig to wait for a moment. Once Gilbert and Arthur were out of earshot from Matthew and Ludwig they spoke.

"What's the matter Gilbert ?"

"I'm so grateful that you let us join your crew but I have one concern and that is your crew."Gilbert said and Arthur raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"What about my crew ?"

"I need your word that if they are not acceptant of-of Matthew and I, of our preferences, that you will back us up."

Arthur laughed.

"Oh don't worry. Each crew member is hand picked by myself and I doubt there will be any problems." Arthur laughed but then became serious.

"However, if any of them cause trouble I will stand by you. You have my word of honor." Arthur said soberly.

"Thank you. Also it would be best that Matthew not be informed about this talk. He's already been through so much..."

"Yes of course."

They shook on it and continued on to the tavern with Matthew and Ludwig to get Arthur's crew.

* * *

The tavern stood in front of the four of them, boisterous noise coming from within.

"All right, well here we are !" Arthur said excitedly.

Matthew gulped, trying to make the butterflies in his stomach disappear. Arthur opened the big wooden tavern door and it whined on rusty hinge before banging to a halt against the tavern wall.

"Arthur you made it ol' boy !" a booming voice called out, and from a stool stood huge man with a big bushy white beard. Matthew shivered when he finally recognized who this man was; the notorious Jeremy Green, or more famously known as, Bloody Jerry. He was reputed as one of the most dangerous pirates of all time, and was heavily sought after by several countries for plundering royal treasures and killing very important imperial figures.

"Jerry ! It's been a long time ! How are you ?" Arthur said giving the huge man a brief hug.

"Well, this leg of mine's going to give any day now, but otherwise I'm fine." The man said patting a heavily bandaged leg, before sitting couldn't help looking, his interest piqued by the wound.

"Good. These are some friends of mine who are joining my crew." Arthur said and he introduced them. Jerry stood up again, his bandaged leg wobbling dangerously, the white brow on the man's face forced down into a pained frown.

"Let me look at your leg for you." Matthew said out of the blue, not knowing quite what possessed him to ask such a scary man he had just met to allow him to look at his wound.

"Hmm?" Jerry looking surprised.

Matthew shied away backing into Gilbert a little.

"Oh Matthew's an excellent doctor. He can probably help you." Arthur explained.

"Really. Then please Doctor, have a look at me will you ?" Jerry smiled.

Matthew nodded his head, not trusting his voice to work.

"I leave you in his capable hands, and now my crew..." Arthur said and then he went to organize his men. Matthew watched Jerry struggle to sit back on his stool.

"Is there somewhere you can lie down so I can examine you ?" Matthew asked.

"Yes, I booked a room upstairs." the man said and he stood.

"Gilbert help him please." Matthew said and he grabbed his bag of medical supplies which he carried with him everywhere.

Gilbert helped Jerry to the back of the tavern and to the stairs to the room he was staying in. Jerry lay down on the bed that was way too small to accommodate him and he attempted to prop his head up with a very under stuffed pillow. Matthew pulled up the only chair in the small bare room to the bed and Gilbert stood behind him.

"What happened to your leg ?" Matthew asked as he started to unwrap the thick bandages.

"I got shot." Jerry said plainly. Matthew finished unwrapping the bandages and looked at the leg. The wound was bloody and bruised, greenish looking pus oozed from it.

"The bullet wasn't removed." Matthew said and it was not a question. He was in full doctor mode now.

"Yeah, it's still in there. I also fell into the sea after I was shot, can't be good." Jerry said.

"Well yes, depending on how clean the water was." Matthew said.

He observed the wound and then started to poke at it with his tools.

"The bullet is not in too deep and it can be extracted with a small surgical procedure, but my concern is that if your leg is too badly infected the removal might not help at all." Matthew grimaced.

"Oh, well does it look infected ?" Jerry asked.

"Again it depends on the water quality. Where and when did you fall into the sea ?" Matthew asked.

"Indian Ocean. Almost two months ago."

"That's not good. Listen, normally a process like this requires preparation so that the operation isn't too painful, but that takes a long time. Because it's been two months your leg will be useless unless it's treated within the next week or so. I can give you the operation but it will be very painful." Matthew grimaced, hating the idea of giving a painful operation to anyone, least of all a pirate, renowned around the world as very, very vicious and deadly. He also didn't want the man to suffer, no matter who he was.

"Will my leg work again if the bullet is extracted now ?"

"Yes. Within another month it should be fine." Matthew gave his assessment.

"Do the operation."Jerry said without hesitation.

"Fine. I will do it tonight, but not here. I need an adequate place to work."

Just then the door opened and in strolled Arthur.

"So, how's your leg Jerry ?" Arthur asked.

Jerry grunted.

"He needs an operation. Do you have a medical bay on the ship ?" Matthew asked.

"Yes. I'll get it ready for you. When do you need it ?"

"Tonight please."

"Fine. Jerry I have to go get things set up on the ship. Can you come later this evening ?" Arthur asked.

"Yes. Thanks Doc." Jerry said to Matthew.

"Your welcome." Matthew said and then he and Gilbert followed Arthur out the door.

* * *

Gilbert exhaled a breath of relief when Matthew finally walked out of the medical bay. He had been in there for hours.

"So, how did it go ?" Gilbert asked worried.

For an hour Bloody Jerry had screamed in pain, and it was so loud that everyone on the ship heard it. When Matthew finally emerged a small crowd had gathered, curious to see who had caused those pain filled screams. They all seemed a little shocked when Matthew walked out, blood on his hands and white shirt. They had probably been expecting some burly evil looking man, but Matthew was just the opposite, lean , somewhat lanky, silky blonde hair and a pretty expressive face with brilliant violet blue eyes.

"Jerry will be fine. He just needs to recover properly now." Matthew announced.

The crowd, which was now assured that Matthew wasn't some crazy quack doctor, dispersed and Gilbert and Matthew were left alone.

"Arthur told me to tell you that we'll be casting off when the cook arrives and he also said to thank you for helping Jerry." Gilbert said.

"Oh well, I'll go see him now anyways, there are a couple things I want to clarify about the medical bay." Matthew said.

"Umm, you might want to wait a few hours." Gilbert smiled.

"Why ? If I wait it'll get to late."

"It's almost morning Matthew. You were in there for hours." Gilbert smiled again. Tonight he had again witnessed Matthew's incredible devotion to helping others.

"Oh, that explains why I'm so tired then. Lets go to bed." Matthew said and grabbed Gilbert's hand. Gilbert ignored the blood that was still on the soft hand and they went to their shared cabin, kindly provided to them by Arthur, ready to tackle whatever lay ahead of them on this new ship.


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry this chapter took so long to post ! The next one will be out faster I promise :)**

**Oh, and in this chapter we have Francis and Arthur's POVs as well as Matthew and Gilbert's :)**

**Translation will be at the bottom.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Arthur waited impatiently for his new cook to arrive at the tavern where they were supposed to meet. He wanted to cast off as soon as possible and the only reason he couldn't was because his cook hadn't arrived yet. Arthur really didn't have the right to complain because he had arrived almost an hour before they had scheduled to meet and there was still about fifteen minutes left before the hour was up.

Arthur tapped his foot and whistled tuneless notes to pass the time while watching the crowd mill around.

"Excuse me, would you happen to be Arthure ?" said a thickly accented voice accompanied by a light tap on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur spun around and found himself face to face with the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his life.

"Uh..." Arthur was lost for words.

The tall man waited for an answer, his head tilted slightly to the side, light ash blonde locks falling across his face, curiosity in his deep blue eyes ?

"You are Arthure ?" the man said, the words flowing like honey.

Arthur composed himself and answered.

"Yes, I'm Arthur Kirkland, are you my new cook ?" he asked.

"Oui, my name iz Francis Bonnefoy." the man said and Arthur stuck out his hand to shake in greeting, but instead of Francis shaking back, he felt a feather light kiss planted on each of his cheeks. Arthur was dazed for a moment as he inhaled the light musky scent of Francis and then he was shocked. He pushed Francis away who stumbled back a bit.

"W-w-what did you do that for you-you-you bloody, bloody wanker !?" Arthur said, stumbling over his words.

"I'm sorry, that is how we greet people in my country, I forgot that you do not do that here." Francis explained.

Arthur was relieved, and also, although he didn't know why, a little disappointed.

"Oh, w-well don't do that again." Arthur said.

"Of course, although I might forget sometimes." Francis smiled.

"Well, now that formalities are out of the way, lets go back to the ship and leave this place." Arthur announced and started walking quickly, leaving Francis behind who quickly caught up to Arthur matching his pace.

"So damn long legged." Arthur cursed under his breath as he watched Francis effortlessly keep up with him, only taking half the amounts of steps he was.

As they walked Arthur grumbled and he heard a soft laugh emanate from Francis's lips. Arthur decided to make conversation, out of politeness of course, no other reason.

"So, where are you from ?" he asked.

"I am from France."

That explained everything.

"Oh so you're a bloody frog." Arthur said.

Francis frowned.

"And judging from your accent you are British non ?"

Arthur nodded.

"Ah, no wonder you had to hire a cook." Francis smiled.

Arthur lost his cool and decided he didn't like Francis at all.

"Maybe so but at least I'm not a pervert who tries to kiss someone they have just met !"

Francis rebutled.

"You only think zat because you have no sense romantique at all !"

From there on they insulted each other all the way to the ship and did not stop until both Captain and Cook walked up the plank and were called to their respective duties by other crew members.

* * *

"Hello ?" Gilbert called out as he entered the ship's kitchen. He heard grumbling coming from nearby and walked towards the sound. He rounded the wooden counter corner and found a man crouching by a cabinet examining a variety of herbs.

"Are you the new cook ?" Gilbert asked and the man jumped in surprise.

"Oui, I'm Francis." the man said introducing himself.

"Arthur told me to tell you that dinner should be ready for eight o'clock."Gilbert relayed the Captain's message to the new cook who frowned.

"Why could he not just tell me himself ?"

"Well, if he sent me it means he really, really does not like you." Gilbert nodded his head, sure of his assessment.

"Why do you say zat ?" Francis asked, a puzzled look crossing his face.

"Well, Arthur really doesn't like me, so if he sent me of all people to talk to you, it means that you are even more disliked than I am." Gilbert laughed.

"Pff, too bad for him, he will miss out on how great a person I am." Francis laughed too.

Gilbert and Francis talked for awhile and Gilbert decided that they were going to be good friends.

* * *

"See you later." Gilbert waved from the kitchen door before closing it behind him.

"Who were you talking to ?" asked Matthew who was passing by, his arms full of medical supplies.

"Francis, the new cook." Gilbert said as he helped Matthew, lightening the blonde man's load.

"Oh. I should go greet him too." Matthew said.

"Yes, but with me." Gilbert said right away.

"Why ?"

"Umm, just cause... I like him, he's funny." Gilbert said but in truth, judging by how very similar his and Francis's characters were, he was afraid that Francis would try to hit on Matthew.

"You like him ?" Matthew said, his voice wavering a bit.

"Oh, no vogelchen, not like that ! You're the only one for me." Gilbert said reassuringly.

"Oh," Matthew's voice was more confident. "Well let's keep it that way."

Gilbert raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Matthew, are you jealous ?" he asked, a huge smile painted on his lips.

"N-no, of course not !" Matthew squeaked.

Gilbert just smiled as he watched blush spread across Matthew's soft cheeks. How adorable.

"So, I assume we'll be casting off then, now that Francis is here." Matthew said.

"Yeah, two more hours and we set sail." Gilbert nodded.

"So, when can I meet this Francis ?" Matthew asked.

So he really was jealous.

"Well, dinner's at eight tonight so, then I guess." Gilbert smiled and Matthew gave a firm nod of his head before he opened the medical bay's door and deposited his supplies.

Matthew directed Gilbert, telling him to drop of his load on the new medical examination table.

"Store those over there please." Matthew said pointing to a cabinet where Gilbert deposited various glass jars filled with oddly colored substances.

"What are these ?" he asked as he put each peculiar jar away.

"Oh, those are healing salves I picked up over time. They come from many different places so they can help cure much more than just a standard slave can." Matthew explained.

After Gilbert had finished putting everything away, which had taken several hours, he sat down on a stool and watched Matthew who was currently setting up some sort of contraption saying it would help elevate injured limbs when necessary. Matthew pulled on ropes to secure the wooden structure and Gilbert couldn't help noticing the lean muscle under Matthew creamy skin as he moved, the sinew rippling ever so slightly . He also noticed that Matthew looked stronger than before, a little tougher, his hair longer and a lighter shade of blonde than when he had first arrived. He really was a beautiful man, and Gilbert wanted no more than to be with him.

"Matthew."

"Yes ?" Matthew turned around, a smile on his face.

"I love you."

Matthew smiled even more.

"And I love you." he said and came over to where Gilbert sat, abandoning the wooden contraption. Matthew stooped and kissed Gilbert gently on the lips. Gilbert reciprocated, kissing back, feeling completely content. Matthew slid onto Gilbert lap and looped his arms around the crimson eyed man's neck, kissing passionately.

"I hope we won't have to leave this place." Matthew said after breaking the kiss.

"Me neither. I like it here already. Plus, it's great, I keep to get pranking Arthur !" Gilbert said jovially.

The two lovers laughed for a moment before they left the medical bay to get dinner from the ships new chef.

* * *

Francis had surveyed the kitchen and food supplies available, and judging by the vast amount of food available, he decided to treat the sailors to a little extra something that evening.

Francis made a thick soup and had it accompanied with what sailors always ate: salted meats and rum. Francis also made a pot of tea for the Captain as he knew that tea was quite beloved by the English. After having made everything, Francis just stood there and waited for the first flood of hungry sailors to come in, demanding to be fed.

Eight o'clock was fast approaching and Francis heard feet scuffling about and wood creaking loudly before the kitchen door banged open to reveal the Captain with a bowl and cutlery in hand.

Francis was confused, didn't the Captain eat apart from his crew ?

"Francis, I have come for dinner. It's not too early is it ?" Arthur said as he approached, his golden hair free from his captain's hat and sticking out in every direction imaginable.

"Non, everything iz ready." Francis stated.

"Oh, good, I like punctuality. So what have you made for us tonight ?" Arthur asked peeking into the enormous pot, that was more coldren like if anything.

"Soup a la pomme-de-terre bisque." Francis said and Arthur gave him a funny look.

"English please."

"A potato based soup with mushrooms and leeks." Francis explained.

"Oh, so you used some of the fresh vegetables then."

"They won't keep long anyways." Francis said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Leeks !" Arthur's face was contorted into a sort of disgusted expression.

"It's good. Try it." Francis said, holding his hand out for Arthur's bowl.

"Fine." Arthur handed him the bowl and Francis put a big ladle full of soup in it. Arthur reluctantly dipped his spoon into the soup and brought it up to his mouth, blowing on the hot liquid briefly.

Francis felt his heart skip a beat as Arthur's lips inched closer and closer to the spoon, and the worst part was that he didn't know why. It could be because he was worried his food was not good, but that couldn't be it because his food was always good. It was something else.

The spoon went into Arthur's mouth.

The man grimaced at first but then his face lit up like a boy who had just received a new toy on Christmas day.

"This is delicious !" Arthur raved.

Francis smiled.

"Thank you. And you see, leeks are not that bad after all."

"Yes, you're right." Arthur said before he started spooning more soup into his mouth.

"So, mon Capitaine, do you always eat when your sailors do ?" Francis asked as men started filing into a line to get their evening meal.

"Yes, almost always. Most of the men on my ship are friends of mine, and even if they weren't, I wouldn't put myself above them. I don't really like calling myself a captain you see." Arthur said and Francis noticed that there was some very serious underlying tone in his words. Curious as he was, Francis didn't push and ask why.

"So, does zat mean I can call you Arthure ?" Francis smiled.

"Yes, but it's _Arthur_ not _Arthure_." Arthur corrected.

"Yes Arthure."

"Arthur."

"Oui, I said Arthure."

"No you didn't, your accent is terrible !" Arthur complained.

"Sorry, but I would like to hear you speak French and not have a terrible accent either."

Arthur raised two thick eyebrows, a gleam in his eyes.

"Are you challenging me frog ?"

"Oui caterpillar brows, I am."

"Fine, you speak only in English to me and I speak in French only to you for one week." Arthur stated the challenge terms.

"Fine. The bet starts now." Francis said.

"And-" Arthur paused, "Et que aura le gagnant du pari ?" Arthur asked.

"We say _et qu'est ce qu'aura." _Francis corrected and then thought a moment "The winner will get anything he wants, absolutely anything, for an entire day." Francis smiled devilishly and Arthur frowned before he too cracked a smile.

"Bon. Mais je parle Anglais a tout le monde sauf toi." Arthur said.

"Fine."

The two men shook on it and then Arthur left with his soup. Francis served the men and near the end of the long line he spotted a silver head of hair that could only belong to Gilbert who waved to Francis.

The line moved along quickly and soon Gilbert was in front of him, smiling lovingly to a very pretty blonde man with brilliant violet blue eyes.

"Matthew, this is Francis. Francis this is Matthew." he introduced them.

"Enchanté." Francis said.

"De même a vous." Matthew replied and Francis was pleasantly shocked at hearing his native language spoken to him in such a far off place.

"Vous êtes francais ?" Francis asked delightedly.

"Non, Canadien." Matthew smiled.

"Mattie, you never told me you spoke French." Gilbert commented, pouting a little.

"The occasion to tell you never arose." Matthew shrugged his shoulders.

"I did detect a certain accent." Francis acknowledged, "I am from L'île de France."

"I thought so." Matthew nodded and then he smiled. What an adorable and sexy man.

"Yes, well as I was saying," Gilbert said, feeling a little left out, "Francis is the new cook and Matthew is our ship doctor." Gilbert finished.

"Oh un medecin ! I will come see you if I get injured then." Francis smiled. Matthew nodded and Gilbert frowned.

"So, what have you made tonight ?" Gilbert asked to change the topic.

"Ah, a potato based bisque soup with mushrooms and leeks."

"Leeks !" Gilbert said, his eyes widening, "Yuck !"

"You won't know if it's good till you try it." Matthew said and Gilbert immediately agreed with him.

Francis served them and they sat to eat by Francis who served the last few stragglers their food.

Francis got a bowl of his own and sat down with Gilbert and Matthew. They chatted happily for a while.

"Matthew be careful ! You could cut yourself !" Gilbert exclaimed when Matthew almost sliced his finger as he peeled an apple for himself.

"I'm sorry." Matthew said and discretely stroked Gilbert's hand which of course, Francis caught.

"Don't be." Gilbert smiled.

Aha, so that was what was going on. Francis smiled.

"Are you two lovers ?" he asked.

Matthew blushed deeply and Gilbert smiled like the Cheshire cat.

"Yes." Gilbert said, and as if to prove his point, he planted a kiss on Matthew's lips.

"I thought so."

"R-really ?" Matthew said, still blushing.

"Oui, tu devrais voir comme il te regarde. Il t'aime beaucoup je crois." Francis smiled.

Matthew nodded his head, still blushing while Gilbert just looked at them confused.

"I was just saying how you seem to be completely infatuated with Matthieu." Francis explained.

"Oh," Gilbert blushed this time. "Really. Well, I do love Matthew very much."

Matthew laughed lightly and planted a kiss on Gilbert's cheek.

How lucky those two were, Francis thought to himself. He only wished he could fall in love like that.

"Well, I have had a nice evening with you but now I have to clean up ze kitchen." Francis said, standing up. Matthew and Gilbert stood too, and after having said goodnight to each other (and Gilbert and Francis promising each other to play a prank on the Captain soon) they parted ways. Francis happily went about cleaning up the kitchen and he decided he was going to enjoy his stay on this ship very much.

* * *

Arthur went to be feeling quite happy; he was going on the high sea with his new ship, crew and cook, who had turned out to be excellent at his job. Arthur was still marvelling about his evening meal now as he lay in bed. He had always loved good food, and many times he had tried to cook but whatever it was he made always turned out really, really bad. Arthur was happy to have the silly Frenchman on board, even if the guy was a little odd, and was looking forward to see who would win the bet.

* * *

**There you have it ! Hope it was a good chapter. R&R please :)**

* * *

**Translations**

**vogelchen - birdie  
Soup a la pomme-de-terre bisque. - Bisque potato soup  
Et que aura le gagnant du pari ? - And what will have the winner of the bet get ?  
et qu'est ce qu'aura - and what will get get  
Bon. Mais je parle Anglais a tout le monde sauf toi. - Fine. But I speak English to everyone but you.  
Enchanté - Pleased to meet you / Enchanted  
De même a vous - Same to you  
Vous êtes francais ? - You are French ?  
Non, Canadien - No, Canadian  
Oh un medecin ! - Oh a doctor !  
Oui, tu devrais voir comme il te regarde. Il t'aime beaucoup je crois. - Yes, you should see how he looks at you. He loves you very much I think.  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**Whew ! Finally got this chapter out. Hope it's good.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Francis wandered about the deck looking for Gilbert, a huge idiotic grin plastered on his face. He had excellent news to share with his new friend and he couldn't possibly wait another second without blurting out his victory to the entire ship.

"Excuser moi, have you seen Gilbert ?" Francis asked an old sailor who was washing the deck.

"He's probably wi' that Matthew bloke in the medical room." the old man said tossing his head in the general direction of the medical bay.

"Ah. Thank you." Francis said and then rushed off to find Gilbert.

Sure enough, once he arrived at the medical bay he spotted Gilbert leaning against a thick wooden post, observing his blonde lover work with an injured crew member.

"Psst ! Gilbert !" Francis whispered, not wanting to interrupt Matthew's important work.

Gilbert turned around, and followed Francis out of the medical room.

"Vat's going on ?" Gilbert asked once they were out on the deck.

"The first night I came here I made a bet with Arthure." Francis said excitedly.

"Und ?" Gilbert raised a pale eyebrow.

"I won the bet. The terms were that the winner get's anything he wants from the loser for an entire day !" Francis said very quickly.

Gilbert grinned like an evil person hatching an evil plan would.

"Und vat, pray tell, are you going to do when this day comes ?"

"I don't know yet. I have to think about it."

"Do you have any ideas yet ?"

" Some." was all Francis said.

It became obvious to Gilbert that he wasn't going to get a clear answer from the Frenchman so the silver haired albino just frowned.

"How boring. You tell me all this and then leave out the best part."

Francis just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't have any good ideas yet." he said simply.

"Bah ! Vatever. So, vat's for dinner tonight ?" Gilbert said, changing the topic.

* * *

Arthur nervously paced about the kitchen, impatiently waiting for Francis to show up. He had lost their bet earlier that day and now he was worried. Very worried about what Francis would want from him for a whole twenty-four hours ! What would he ask for ? Arthur had no idea.

Just as Arthur started pacing again the door opened and Francis came in, his arms full of potatoes.

"Ah, there you are. Listen, we need to talk." Arthur strode forwards as Francis dumped his load onto the counter.

"About what ?" Francis asked.

"About the bet of course." Arthur said, desperately trying to make himself sound as calm and collected as possible. He was very, very nervous at the moment.

"Oh. What about ze bet ?"

"Well, you get whatever you want from me for an entire day frog. I'd like to know what you have in mind." Arthur said irritably.

"I don't know yet."

"What do you mean ?"

"I don't know what I want from you yet."

"But-"

"That day doesn't have to be tomorrow right ? So I can take my time deciding what I want to do."

"I guess so."

"Help me please." Francis said changing the subject and he tossed Arthur a potato.

Arthur caught the potato clumsily and gave Francis a confused look.

"And what am I supposed to do with a potato ?" he asked.

"Peel it of course. Unless you have anything better to do." Francis said as he started to peel his own potato skillfully with a knife.

"Why should I-" Arthur cut himself off realizing that Francis was completely right. Things had been pretty calm these past few days and Arthur had nothing to do.

"Fine." he grumbled and started to peel the potato with the knife that Francis gave him.

Francis beamed and the two worked in companionable silence for a while.

Arthur often looked over to see what Francis was doing because peeling potatoes wasn't something he did very often. The slender long fingers lightly gripping the knife, the peel of the potato sliding off in a long thin ribbon. Arthur tried to do the same but he cut his finger in the process.

"Ouch !" he grimaced bringing his bleeding index finger to his lips, sucking at it little.

"Are you alright ?"

Francis put his potato and knife down, approaching Arthur.

"Fine. Just a little cut. I have suffered much greater injuries than this before." Arthur said.

"I'm sure." Francis smiled, but he took a look at Arthur's bleeding finger anyways and, grabbing a handkerchief, dabbed the blood away.

Arthur blushed despite himself. Francis delicately dabbed at the blood, slender fingers gripping Arthur's hand with a feather light touch. This man was so gentle.

"Voila, ca devrait allé maintenant." Francis smiled again, his blue eyes softly shining.

"Oh please, you don't need to baby me." Arthur retracted his hand quickly, still blushing.

"No, it was my pleasure." Francis smiled and he walked to a wash bucket, cleaning the bloodied piece of cloth.

Arthur noticed the beautiful and intricate design on it as well as the initials _AB_.

"That's a beautiful handkerchief." Arthur commented.

Francis looked up.

"Thank you. It's very dear to me." Francis smiled melancholy.

"Oh. I see." Arthur said, his curiosity piqued.

The design was very effeminate and Arthur wondered if the handkerchief belonged to Francis' lover.

Arthur shook this thought out of his head and he and Francis returned to peeling potatoes. This lasted a couple of minutes and then a knock came on the door.

Arthur knew that only two people on the ship were polite enough to do that so it was either Ludwig or Matthew.

"Come in !" Arthur called out.

The door swung open to reveal Matthew and Ludwig.

"Captain, we found a drifter. He's on the ship now. He is greatly undernourished and he has severe wounds and burns." Matthew reported, Ludwig giving a solid nod to confirm Matthew's words.

"Oh, well then make sure he's properly tended to. I'll leave you two to do that. Francis you will make something for the drifter to eat."

"Yes Captain !" the three men said and they hurried off each with their assigned tasks.

* * *

Matthew had been at it for seven hours already, the man in the medical bed breathing with difficulty. Matthew had spotted the poor man in a tiny rowboat, completely unconscious and with very bad burns all over him and cuts all over him. He and Ludwig had hoisted the man on board and immediately taken him to the medical bay.

Judging from the state of the man he had probably been out on the sea for about two weeks.

"Give him more water." Matthew said and Ludwig dripped some water into the unconscious man's mouth, making sure he swallowed properly.

"Birdie you should take a break." Gilbert said coming up from behind him and placing a hand on Matthew's shoulder.

"No. I can't. He needs constant medical attention." Matthew said as he replaced the bandages on a particularly badly burned area.

"Matthew..."

"No."

"Fine then I'll stay and help."

Gilbert sat down in defeat and the three men worked for another hour before the man started to his breathing sped up and his eyes opened.

"MI FA MALE !" were the first words the man screamed out before bursting into tears.

* * *

**Translations**

**Excuser moi - Excuse me**

**Voila, ca devrait allé maintenant - There, it should be okay now**

**MI FA MALE - It hurts**

* * *

** I wonder if you can guess who our mystery drifter man is...  
**

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. Hope it was good ^^**


	10. My Laptop is Dead

**Hey everyone ! I am sadly typing this from my family's computer because mine just went caput. This means that it might be a while before I can publish the next chapter of my story (I will try though). **

**I will try to post another chapter when I can, but till then I apologize for the inconvenience :(**


	11. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone ! I'm back with a new chapter for you. I'm sorry it took me so long to get this out. I have been very busy as of late. Anyways, in this chapter the drifter's indentity is revealed, although I'm sure you've all figured out who it is already. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Loud crying could be heard all over the ship. Sailors groaned and rolled over in their bunks at the distressed sound. Matthew, Gilbert and Ludwig observed the drifter on the medical bed cry like a three year old in awe.

"E 'davvero, fa veramente male!" the drifter whined.

"Do you speak english ?" Matthew asked softly.

The drifter looked at him with big brown eyes and nodded.

"Si, a little."

He started to cry again.

"Matthew, you must be exhausted, vhy don't I talk to him." Ludwig suggested.

"Oh. I would like that. Thank you." Matthew said and he stood up, Gilbert following his lead.

"Make sure you ask him about any physical conditions that may be of concern, and what happened to him of course." Matthew said before he disappeared along with Gilbert.

* * *

Ludwig had listened to the drifter cry for a solid hour before any real words came out of his mouth.

"Umm, where am I ?" the drifter asked as the tears finally started to subside.

"You are on a pirate ship." Ludwig answered honestly, which he found out a split second later, was a huge mistake.

The drifter started to cry again, blabbing things like being fed to the sharks and having to scrub the deck.

Ludwig had to yell very, very loud to get the drifter to stop crying.

"WE AREN'T GOING TO HURT YOU !" he yelled over the crying.

The drifter stopped immediately and smiled.

"Really ?!"

Ludwig decided that this man was very odd.

"We von't hurt you." Ludwig repeated himself.

"Okay, so tell me, what is your nome ?" the drifter asked.

"Ludwig, and you ?"

"Feliciano." the man said.

"Okay Feliciano, can you tell me vat happened to you ?" Ludwig said.

Feliciano started to cry again, big fat tears rolling down his cheeks. Was what had happened to him that awful ?

Feliciano stopped crying after a while, wiping tears from his eyes. He turned to look at Ludwig. His big brown eyes were filled with emotion.

"I forgot." he said.

"You vat ?!" Ludwig was awestruck, his jaw dropping more than should have been possible for a human being to do.

"I don't remember what happened to me." Feliciano said.

"Th-then vhy vere you crying ?" Ludwig asked.

"You're kind of scary." Feliciano said simply.

Ludwig glared at him, starting to find Feliciano quite irritating, but for some reason he still felt the need to prove Feliciano wrong.

"I am not that scary." he attempted a smiled, but it didn't quite turn out right.

Feliciano laughed, a light tinkling sound that made Ludwig's heart want to leap out of his chest all of a sudden.

"Let me change your bandages." Ludwig said and he started to gently unwrap a bandage on Feliciano's arm.

Once all the bandages were undone and Feliciano no longer had a towel over his head Ludwig finally got a good look at the man.

He was a slim man with tanned skin (except where there were burns), deep brown eyes and red brown hair with an odd strand that stuck out at the left. He was very beautiful despite his wounds and Ludwig couldn't stop looking at him.

"What ?" Feliciano asked. "Is there something on my face ?"

Ludwig realized he had been staring and, blushing, furiously shook his head.

"Nein ! Not at all !" Ludwig said.

Feliciano laughed, the sound warming Ludwig's body.

"You're funny. Very awkward and too serious but funny." Feliciano poked his arm.

Ludwig raised an eyebrow.

"Really ? I'm funny ?"

Over the years Ludwig had heard many thing said about him; serious, awkward and uptight to name a few, but funny was brand new. No one had ever told him that.

"Yeah, funny." Feliciano said smiling.

"Hrm, well, thank you." Ludwig said.

After the silence that followed Ludwig started putting fresh bandages on Feliciano whom, being a very squeamish, whined through the entire process.

Once Ludwig had finished bandaging Feliciano's wounds, he spoon fed him a hearty soup that had been prepared by Francis a short while before. Feliciano talked and talked and talked all the while in between mouthfuls, although not about anything significant. Ludwig just nodded his head, and soon after Feliciano had finished his meal he fell asleep and so did Ludwig.

* * *

Feliciano woke up feeling sore all over. He sat up, his joints creaking, only vaguely aware of where he was, or maybe till he caught sight of a muscular blonde asleep in a chair at his bedside.

It was the funny, serious man from the night before, the one who had fed him and changed his bandages. Feliciano had been pretty out of it the night before and now that he was feeling rejuvenated he got a good look at Ludwig.

The first thing he noticed was how immaculate the man looked, especially considering that he was a pirate. Blonde hair fell in bangs across a handsome face. He had a muscular body but something about the man still seemed somewhat fragile. Feliciano kept looking, taking his sweet time to observe the man that had taken such good care of him when suddenly Ludwig's eyes snapped open.

Feliciano felt electricity run up his body as he looked into Ludwig's brilliantly icy blue eyes. It was the most intense sensation he had ever felt and, when Ludwig blinked it was lost.

"Good morgen. How are you ?" Ludwig said, standing up.

"Better. I still feel very sore, and my burns are awful, and I feel like my head is going to fall off of my neck but other than that I'm fine." Feliciano smiled.

Ludwig gave a long sigh.

"You complain a lot." he said.

Feliciano nodded and then his stomach growled.

Ludwig laughed.

"Hungry ?"

"Si, and can I have something with garlic in it please."

Ludwig left and came back with food which Feliciano happily ate. Once he was finished Ludwig left and came back with someone Feliciano only faintly remembered.

"Feliciano, this is Matthew Williams, the ship doctor. He treated your wounds last night." Ludwig informed him.

"Hello." Matthew smiled.

Feliciano looked at the man who had treated him and he concluded that he was a good person. How could he not be ? His demeanor was too soft and he seemed too gentle and friendly to be anything other than a good person.

The next person that came into the room however Feliciano was not too sure about.

"Hey, how's everything going ?" a silver haired man said.

"Well, it looks like Feliciano is going to make full recovery." Matthew said smiling as he laid down the last of his equipment.

"Really ? So, what happened to you ?" the silver haired man said, sitting down on the examining table.

"Gilbert, don't be insensitive !" Matthew scolded.

"I agree. Feliciano can tell us when he's ready." Ludwig said.

"Thank you." Feliciano said gratefully.

"It's no problem whatsoever. Gilbert here just likes sticking his nose where it doesn't belong." Matthew said.

"I thought you liked that about me." Gilbert said grumpily.

Matthew just smiled like a man who had a secret and continued going about his work.

"Oh, there is one thing though, that I have to ask of you." Matthew said as he started to treat Feliciano's wounds. "You're going to have to talk to the Captain some time soon."

Feliciano, having the overactive imagination he did, immediately thought of an old burly looking man with a glass eye and a missing leg as Captain.

Tears started to well in his eyes.

"No, questo è spaventoso. No, no, no! Io non voglio incontrare il Capitano!" he said and then the tears spilled over.

"AAHH ! Don't cry !" Ludwig cried distraught.

Before Feliciano had the chance to calm down, the Captain came into the medical bay.

"Why's he crying like that ?" Arthur asked as he approached.

"A-Actually, it's because he's afraid to meet you." Matthew said, biting his lower lip.

Arthur just rolled his eyes and approached the bed where Ludwig was struggling to keep Feliciano lying down.

"So, you're Feliciano." Arthur said.

Feliciano stopped struggling.

He nodded his head like a shy little boy would.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland. I am the captain."

"Eh ?"

Feliciano tilted his head to the side, as if he hadn't understood the information he'd been given.

"I am the captain." Arthur said again, this time putting on a serious and scary face.

Feliciano started to cry just as Francis walked in with his meal.

"Captain, what did you do to him ?" Francis said as he laid down a bowl stew out for Feliciano. He stood in front of Arthur, arms crossed over his chest, giving him a half serious look.

"I-I didn't do anything to the poor bloke, he-he just, out of the blue, started to w-well, cry." Arthur said. It seemed he was having a hard time justifying himself to the good looking cook.

Francis flicked the tip of Arthur's nose.

"Now, Arthure, don't scare the poor man." Francis said smirking as Arthur blushed.

"Y-y-y-you apologize !" Arthur spluttered.

Francis smiled and leaned forward, softly planting a kiss on Arthur's hand.

"Je m'excuse." he said.

Arthur blushed again and Feliciano doubted he would ever be intimidated by the Captain ever again.

* * *

"You know, I didn't appreciate what you did in there." Arthur grumbled as he left the medical bay with Francis.

"I'm sorry. The poor lad just seemed so scared I thought I'd lighten the mood." Francis explained.

"Yes, well, find a different way to lighten the mood next time okay." Arthur huffed.

"Can I lighten the mood now ?"

"No."

"But, look at you, you're all grumpy."

Arthur scowled.

Francis ignored him and started to sing softly.

_A la claire fontaine_

_M'en allant promener_

_J'ai trouvé l' eau si belle_

_Que je m'y suis baigné_

_Il y a longtemps que je t'aime_

_Jamais je ne t'oublierai._

Arthur's breath caught in his throat when he heard the soft notes come from Francis. His voice sounded like liquid gold.

Francis faced the ocean.

_Sur la feuille d'un chêne_

_Je me suis fait sécher_

_Sur la plus haute branche_

_Un rossignol chantait_

_Il y a longtemps que je t'aime_

_Jamais, jamais je ne t'oublierai._

Francis stopped singing, still standing facing the vast ocean. Then he turned around, a soft smile on his face, eyes filled with melancholy.

"Francis I..." Arthur didn't know what to say.

"My mother used to sing me that song."

"Oh. Umm, what happened to her ?"

Francis bit his lip, obviously uncomfortable with the question.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. That was insensitive of me." Arthur said quickly.

"No, no. It's okay" Francis said.

He pulled the handkerchief initialed _AB _out of his pocket.

"This belonged to her, my mother, Annelyse Bonnefoy." Francis said fondly. "She died when I was six years old." he brought the handkerchief up to his cheek. "It all happened very fast. My mother was a widow. My father died from a disease before I was born. To support us she opened up a little tavern and we had some very violent customers. So, one night a group of pirates came in. They wanted to raid us and because I was a foolish little boy I tried to stop them. My mother protected me, was wounded and died by the time the sun rose that morning."

Arthur felt his heart break a little from hearing this.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be."

"But- I-I-I'm a pirate. Don't you hate them for what they did ?"

"I did. For many years. Because of them I struggled to stay alive, almost died on several occasions and had no family. But I do not hate them. What a person is doesn't matter, it's their actions that do. You for example have proven that you are a good man with a good heart." Francis smiled.

"Thank you." Arthur said, and then without really thinking about it he planted a light little kiss of Francis's cheek.

Francis's eyes widened in shock, and to Arthur's surprise he blushed.

"I-I-I though it would lighten the mood." Arthur mumbled.

Francis laughed, the beautiful sound sending shivers up and down Arthur's spine.

"Thank you. Now, want to help me peel some potatoes in the kitchen for tonights dinner ?"

"Sure."

And with that they went off to the kitchen.

* * *

Matthew curled up next to Gilbert, exhausted from his day. He had been so busy lately that he barely had a minute to himself. Gilbert had also been having horrible nightmares recently and Matthew was very worried. He decided to sleep on it one last time. Tomorrow he would ask Gilbert about the nightmares.

Matthew gave a last look at Gilbert's distraught sleeping face, kissing softly before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

**The song that Francis sings is an old French Folk song called A la Claire Fontaine.**

* * *

**E 'davvero, fa veramente male! - It really, really hurts ! **

**nome - name**

**Nein - No  
**

**morgen - morning  
**

**No, questo è spaventoso. No, no, no! Io non voglio incontrare il Capitano! - No, that's scary. No, no,no ! I don't want to meet the Captain.  
**


	12. Chapter 10

**Sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter out, I have been super busy recently. I will try to post another chpt, hopefully it three or four days to make up for the lateness of this one. Enjoy :P**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Matthew woke up to the usual sound of creaking wood, waves, seagulls and people, notably Arthur and Francis talking.

"Hey Gil, looks like they're at it again, Arthur and Francis. I think they like each other." Matthew laughed and flipped over to face Gilbert.

When he caught sight of Gilbert his blood ran cold.

He screamed.

* * *

Everyone on deck stopped moving when they heard Matthew blood curdling scream. Arthur and Francis stopped bickering and both rushed to Matthew and Gilbert's cabin.

Arthur opened the door and found Matthew, shivering, hands stroking Gilbert's ashen face.

"Matthew ! What's wrong !?" Arthur implored striding forward, covering Matthew's bare body with a blanket.

"Gilbert." was all Matthew said.

Arthur froze, stifling and urge to scream when he saw Gilbert.

His eyes were closed, encrusted with dried blood, his skin was impossibly pale and big blue bruises blossomed on his skin everywhere.

"Is he..." Arthur murmured.

"He's alive." Matthew whispered.

"F-Francis, take Gilbert to the medical bay." Arthur said, helping Matthew to his feet.

Francis stooped and picked up Gilbert, very gently, making sure not to jostle him, and carried him the the medical bay. Matthew followed, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Once they arrived at the medical bay and Gilbert was in a bed Arthur and Francis asked if there was anything they could do.

"No, nothing right now but later yes. I need to be alone with him, to assess him." Matthew said in a voice barely audible.

Arthur and Francis left.

* * *

Matthew looked at Gilbert and inhaled deeply. He needed to focus, to forget about his emotional pain, to be professional.

First he cleaned Gilbert's eyes, trying to remove the dried blood that sealed his long silver lashes together. Matthew managed to get rid of most of the blood but Gilbert wouldn't open his eyes. Next Matthew treated the bruises that covered Gilbert`s body but other than that there wasn't much else he could do. He had to figure out what was wrong with Gilbert.

He sat for hours on end, examining Gilbert, racking his brain for what sort of virus matched the symptoms Gilbert had and their geographical location.

Matthew searched and searched and searched until he was on the brink of tears from frustration, fear and exhaustion.

"Matthew, you need to take a break. Have something to eat, rest." Arthur said when he came to check on Matthew.

"I can't."

"Matthew-"

"No."

Matthew stood up from Gilbert's bed side and started passing.

"Matthew, as your Captain I am giving you a direct order: You must eat some food and get at least four hours of sleep." Arthur growled.

"I-I-I I just, I don't know what happened. He was f-f-fine last n-n-night." Matthew said and with a quiver, the tears that had built up over the past couple hours spilled over. "What's worse is, is, is that I c-c-can't figure out what's wrong. I have never seen anything like this. Ever." Matthew sobbed.

Arthur approached Matthew, placing a concerned hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. You'll figure it out. You always do. Plus, Gilbert won't let something like this beat him." Arthur assured him.

"I hope so."

Matthew went to eat some food and after that returning to the medical bay he fell asleep in one of the medical beds, praying that Gilbert would be alright.

* * *

Feliciano crept out of his bed at the medical bay once Matthew had fallen asleep. He had been very scared when Gilbert had been brought in that morning and it pained him to see a good man like Matthew in pain.

He wanted to go see Ludwig who had also stopped by several times that day, devastated by the state his brother was in. Feliciano wanted to comfort him for some reason and he also wanted to get out of bed too.

Feliciano walked on the deck and asked the first man he saw where he might find Ludwig.

"Discussing mappin' plans with the Cap'n right now in the master cabin." the man said.

"Ah, grazie." Feliciano thanked him and went on his way.

Just as he was about to open the door Ludwig walked out, knocking Feliciano over.

"Oh, Feliciano, I'm sorry. Are you okay ?" Ludwig asked immediately as he helped Feliciano get to his feet.

Feliciano held his lower back for a moment and then straightened up.

"I'm fine." he said.

"Oh, good. So, why are you here ?"

"To see you."

Ludwig blushed.

"I just thought well, your brother he's sick and when you came to see him you looked very upset. So you see, I thought that maybe you wanted to talk."

Ludwig didn't say anything.

"I got a little confused trying to get here," Feliciano lied, "so would you mind showing me around the ship ?" he asked.

"No, not at all." Ludwig said in his usual diplomatic tone.

Ludwig gave Feliciano a tour of the ship, pointing out where things were and who was in charge of what.

"So, what do you do ?" Feliciano asked, opting for light conversation.

"I'm in charge of navigation and other stuff like that on the ship."

"Really, oh so tell me why did you become a pirate ?"

Ludwig froze. The reason he had become a pirate was not something he was comfortable talking about.

"I can keep a secret you know." Felciano smiled.

"My mother died giving birth to me." Ludwig started, "When that happened Gilbert and I were sent to live with our aunt. We lived with her for four years until she died from an illness. Gilbert was six and I was four when we went to live for the first time with our father. What we didn't know at the time, was that the reason why we were sent to live with our aunt in the first place. You see, my father blamed me for our mother's death. He beat me and Gilbert stepped in to protect me. He took all the beatings for me." Ludwig fought back some tears. "Even once we were older he didn't stop beating Gilbert so, almost four years ago we ran away and joined a pirate crew." Ludwig finished.

"It must hurt, to see Gilbert like this then." Feliciano said.

Ludwig nodded his head.

Feliciano had new found respect for Gilbert and he felt even more closely connected to Ludwig than before. He wanted to comfort Ludwig too, to make him see the silver lining in his situation.

"Well, you can help him get better." Feliciano suggested.

"How can I ? Matthew is one of the best doctors out there and even he can't help Gilbert."

"Just be there for him, and for Matthew too." Feliciano said. "If he's alone, without his family, he will not get better, that I can guarantee."

Feliciano knew this from personal experience. His brother Lovino had grown up away from him, without any family, and it had resulted in Lovino becoming a very bitter man.

"Thank you." Ludwig said after a while.

"Your welcome." Feliciano smiled, genuinely pleased to be able to help Ludwig.

* * *

_(Time Skip: Two Months Later...)_

Matthew woke up on the lumpy medical bed, the same one he had been sleeping in for the past two months.

He looked over at the next bed where Gilbert lay. From that angle Gilbert just seemed like he was peacefully sleeping, and Matthew wished that this was true but Gilbert's condition had not improved. His breathing was stable and his heart beat regular but he wouldn't wake up. His body was still covered in bruises, new and old and his eyes remained shut.

What scared Matthew the most was when Gilbert's eyes bled. This had happened five times since that first day and Matthew still hadn't figured out what was wrong with him.

He stood and went to see Gilbert bringing a damp cloth with him, dabbing Gilbert's face as he know always did every night.

After a while Matthew's lips started to quiver and tears started to fall when all of a sudden a sharp breath was heard in the deadly silence of the room.

"G-Gilbert ?" Matthew looked at his lover.

Gilbert bolted up, eyes still closed.

"Matt-"

"Shh, don't speak. It's okay." Matthew said, stroking Gilbert's cheek.

"My eyes... what happened."

"Y-y-you got really sick. Your eyes b-b-bled. I don't know what happened to you." Matthew explained as the relief flooded through him. "I-I-I thought I was going to loose you..." Matthew cried.

"H-how long have I been like this ?" Gilbert questioned.

"Two months."

"I want you to open my eyes for me."

"What ?"

"I can't open them, help me pull my lids apart."

"Yes."

* * *

Gilbert felt Matthew pulling at his lids and felt something crumble lasted for a few minutes and Matthew announced,

"There."

"How's it coming ?" Gilbert asked.

"G-G-Gilbert, can you see ?"

"No of course not, my eyes aren't open yet."

"They are."

Gilbert blinked. Eyes open, and everything was dark.


	13. Chapter 11

**I'm so, so sorry it's taken me this long to post another chapter ! I will try to post another one faster. **

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Matthew had tears in his eyes as he looked at Gilbert.

"No, no, that's not possible. Gilbert you're joking right ? You can see right ?"

Gilbert shook his head.

"I can't."

Gilbert's eyes were still crimson, still every bit as beautiful as before but they seemed lifeless now.

"Gilbert, I'm so sorry !" Matthew cried out. "I couldn't help and now, and now you're blind and it's my fault !"

"No, it's not. You did your best. It no ones fault."

Matthew reached for Gilbert, hugging him tightly.

"Birdie, don't worry, I'll be fine."

"But-"

"No but's, I'll be fine."

Matthew and Gilbert just sat there in silence until footsteps echoed and Arthur appeared in the medical bay.

"Oh my god. Gilbert, you're awake !" Arthur exclaimed as he rushed over to them.

"Yeah."

"That's fantastic ! I had no idea if you'd ever wake up."

Arthur's smile dissipated when he caught sight of Matthew's still teary face.

"Matthew what's the matter ?"

Matthew started to cry again.

"I'm blind." Gilbert stated.

Arthur was silent for a while.

"Oh."

Matthew stopped crying.

"Well there's no point crying over this. It's already happened." Gilbert said matter of factly. "I might as well get used to the idea of being blind."

"Y-yes, I suppose so." Arthur agreed. "Shall I get your brother ?"

"In a little while. I need to figure something out first."

"Very well."

Arthur left the room.

Matthew looked at Gilbert once more.

"So, what do you want to do ? What was it you needed to figure out ?" Matthew asked his albino lover.

"Well, first of all I'm going to have to figure out how to get around the ship and what I'm going to do. I'm not sure what I can do as a blind man on a ship." Gilbert said plainly.

"G-G-Gilbert, you're okay with all this ? I mean, I thought that-"

"Well, I am blind and there's no use crying over spilled milk. I might as well figure out what I'm going to do with myself quickly."

"Y-yes, I suppose so."

Gilbert grabbed Matthew's hand and squeezed it.

"Matthew, I know this is all very sudden but I won't be able to figure all of this out by myself. I can count on you right ?"

Matthew realised that this question held more meaning than it's actual words; Gilbert was questioning whether Matthew would stand by him, still be with him.

Matthew kissed Gilbert passionately and pulled away.

"Of course you can count on me. What kind of lover would I be if I didn't help you ?"

Gilbert laughed and then so did Matthew.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, maybe this was an experience they could learn from Matthew thought to himself.

* * *

Arthur was busy trying to figure out how to deal with Gilbert's situation when old Bert, the lookout, came hobbling into Arthur's cabin red faced and patting.

"Ship at two o'clock Cap'n !"

Arthur spun around.

"What flag does she fly ?"

"It's the Royal Navy of the British Empire Cap'n"

"Blast ! Not this now !"

Arthur opened the door to his cabin,

"ALL HANDS ON DECK ! MEN, PREPARE TO FIGHT !" Arthur cried out to all his men.

Within seconds the entire ship was bustling with activity as the navy's ship approached them.

Francis came up to Arthur.

"Where do you want me ?"

"W-Wh-What ?"

Arthur was at a loss for words when he looked at Francis. The man wasn't dressed in his usual fashion, instead he wore an attire which Arthur immediately recognized.

"Y-y-you're one of the Brigands of Arabia !"

The Brigands of Arabia were a group infamous around the world for being merciless treasure hunters and for getting into trouble with the British Empire.

Francis wore the very specific attire that all of the Brigands of Arabia wore as they originated from the middle east as well as have two short sabers strapped to his back.

"How could you deceive me!" Arthur spat enraged as Francis was obviously aboard his ship for reasons that could not be honest.

"I'm sorry, but now is not a good time to discuss this. Later." Francis said. "Where do you want me ?"

Arthur pouted.

"Fine, I will go myself."

Francis left and Arthur stood there feeling very angry and confused but before he could act on his feelings Matthew came out onto the deck, hand in hand with Gilbert.

"Are we being attacked ?" Matthew asked in a rush.

"Yes, by the british navy."

"I'll make sure to tend to any of the wounded." Matthew assured Arthur.

"Good."

"And, what can I do ?" Gilbert asked.

Arthur didn't know what to say.

"I, uh, I-I I'm not sure."

Gilbert's shoulders slumped .

"D-don't worry lad, we will figure something out, I promise. It's just that I need more time to think about it." Arthur explained.

"Sure." Gilbert said smiling although it was quite obvious he was feeling defeated.

"Anyways, Matthew get to your post, Gilbert go with him. Things are going to get a little hairy I'm afraid."

Matthew nodded and the two went off, leaving Arthur with the much larger issue of defending his crew and his precious ship, The Unicorn and figuring out what was going to happen with Francis.

"HURRY UP EVERYONE, WE HAVEN'T GOT A MOMENT TO LOSE !" Arthur yelled getting back into the game.

"FIRE THE CANNONS !" Arthur shouted his order and went about giving more orders, the adrenaline building into a wonderful feeling which hadn't felt in a while: the passion of being a pirate and of a good fight.

* * *

BOOM !

Cannons sounding off filled the medical bay with noise. Gilbert sat on a stool trying to help Matthew, who was now overwhelmed with injured men coming in from the battle raging above them.

Gilbert heard the clash and wringing of blades, the yelling of men, the ship creaking, the splash of water and the stamping of feet.

He smelled a sickly combination of sea air, rot, man's sweat, antiseptic and gunpowder.

The sensory overload was immense and Gilbert had to be shaken so that Matthew could get his attention again.

"Gilbert, are you okay ?!" Matthew asked alarmed.

"I-I'm fine. Do you need help ?"

"Yes, I do. I need you to help me get Jack into a bed."

"Okay." Gilbert stood and Matthew guided him to the man.

"Here." Matthew said and swung Jack's arm over Gilbert's shoulder. "Can you manage ?"

"Yes, just tell me where to go."

Matthew directed Gilbert carefully to a medical bed and Jack was tucked in.

Gilbert made his way back towards Matthew, who was where Jack been before

"Gilbert, don't step there !" Matthew warned.

Too late. Gilbert felt his foot sink into something squishy, before slipping to the floor.

"W-what was that ?" he asked loudly.

"Jack's leg."

Gilbert felt his stomach heave a little.

"Oh."

"Here, let me help you."

Gilbert felt Matthew approach and grab his hands, pulling him to his feet.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Matthew planted a kiss on Gilbert's cheek.

Matthew pulled a stool up for Gilbert guiding him to it.

Gilbert sat down and sighed, he had barely been awake for a few hours and already felt like he was useless. He did not want to be dependant on anyone or bother anyone with his problems. He had told Matthew that he needed to figure out what to do about his situation, but the more he thought about the fewer ideas he had. Gilbert knew that it would take time to get used to being blind. He already had realized that his other senses had much sharper, he heard the slightest of shuffles and breathing, smelled things he never paid attention to before and most importantly had a much keener sense of premonition. He found he could sense what was going to come next, what people's emotion were much better than before.

Right now he felt that Matthew was stressed out because of the battle and also because of him.

Gilbert only hoped now that they would succeed in beating the navy, the rest of their problems could wait.

* * *

**Well there you go. What is going on with Francis and how will Arthur deal with it ? And how will things work out for Matthew and Gilbert ?  
**

**Most importantly will they get out of this sea battle unscathed ? **


	14. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone, sorry it's been so long since I updated Ashes to Ashes. Anyways, I know this is supposed to be a fic primarily about Gilbert and Matthew but you'll see (especially in this chapter) that there is alot going on with the other characters too.**

**Hope that's okay.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Arthur stood his ground while his crew engaged in combat with the British Empire's Navy. He charged forward, prepared to fight alongside his men, to lead them forward to victory although he himself was facing a turmoil on the inside.

His mind was filled to the brim with thoughts of Francis, the betrayal he felt towards the Frenchman, the hurt that filled him, along with the anger that came with betrayal.

Arthur decided to channel his anger and hurt into fighting, taking down one navy man after another. He was so consumed with his actions that he didn't notice an attacker coming for him from behind. He turned at the last moment, fully expecting to lose a limb when a black clothed figure intercepted the enemy blade.

Arthur immediately recognized the curved saber clashing against the sailor's sword and stood quickly, grabbing a black clothed arm.

"Francis, I can handle this." Arthur hissed.

Francis pushed the attacker away and turned around. His face was now covered except for his brilliant blue eyes and the beginning of his long elegant nose.

Francis raised a blonde eyebrow at him and smirked.

"Really ?"

Arthur recognized this mocking face, and memories of Francis teasing him surfaced leaving Arthur even more hurt and filled with anger at Francis's betrayal.

"Yes." Arthur answered, he could handle himself.

Francis shrugged his shoulders and pulled his face coverings up a little higher before walking away to bring down the same sailor that had first attacked Arthur.

Arthur inhaled a shuddering breath and faced away from where Francis was, readying himself to fight again.

* * *

Ludwig didn't like swords, they made messes everywhere and he for one didn't want to get any blood on his clothes. His weapon of choice were two very thin but effective metal bludgeons and as the fighting started to heat up he went to retrieve them.

Once having retrieved his weapons of choice, Ludwig ran across the deck to go and check on Gilbert and Matthew before he engaged in battle. Then, he saw Feliciano on the deck, not doing anything in particular, just standing there, watching people go by.

"Feliciano, you shouldn't just be standing there, you'll get hurt !" Ludwig said and he grabbed Feliciano's hand, making the Italian run with him.

"Hey, not so fast, I am a slow person !"Feliciano protested. "Anyways, where are we going ?"

"To check on Gilbert and Matthew."

They ran into the medical bay and the sight that greeted Ludwig warmed his heart. Gilbert was sitting on a stool folding bandages.

"Gilbert ! You're awake ! Mein Gott, ich dachte, sie waren nie aufwachen!" Ludwig cried, rushing forward to envelop his older brother in a huge bear hug.

"Ahaha, Natürlich werde ich wach bin, wer Sie denken, ich bin?!" Gilbert said with a laugh before letting out a sigh.

Ludwig released him.

"Bruder, what's the matter ?"

"I'm blind."

Ludwig froze for a moment and then swallowed the spit in his mouth.

"You're blind ?"

"Yes."

"Is it permanent ?"

"We're not sure." Matthew said.

Ludwig felt anger surge through him.

"How long have you been awake ?"

"Since this morning."

"And you didn't tell me. No one told me my bruder vas awake ?! After having been in a coma for two months !"

Matthew's head was hanging down as Ludwig looked at them with disbelief.

"Why didn't you tell me, why didn't anyone tell me ?! I'm your bruder for gods sake !" Ludwig cried out in outrage, his feelings obviously hurt.

Feliciano put a small tanned hand on Ludwig's shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"Just tell me why."

Neither Gilbert nor Matthew answered.

"WHY ?!"

"Because I didn't want you to see me like this." Gilbert said softly.

"What ? Why ?"

Gilbert stood, holding Matthew's hand.

"I'm your älteren bruder ! I'm supposed to protect you, to be strong for us ! And now I can't..." Gilbert said with a sob.

Ludwig froze up for a moment and then his features softened.

"That's why you didn't tell me ? Because of that..."

"Yes, I'm weak now, I can't protect you or Matthew or anyone else anymore." Gilbert announced.

"That's not true !" Matthew interjected, "You can protect us. You just haven't tried yet."

"But-"

"No buts, I know you can do it, just give yourself a chance. Were you not just telling me that we would figure this out together ?!" Matthew exclaimed.

"Yes but that was before the navy attacked us and I was told not to fight."

"That's only because we haven't had enough time to figure this out yet." Matthew said.

"I agree with Matthew." Ludwig said, "You should try at the very least."

"I think so too !" Feliciano agreed.

Gilbert sat on his stool in silence for a moment, thinking, processing the best way with which to proceed.

"Fine. I will try." Gilbert said. "But, if there is any doubt in my mind that anyone's safety is compromised because of me, because of my inability to protect any of you, I will leave this ship."

"But Gilbert-" Matthew started.

"No. That is my condition." Gilbert said firmly.

Ludwig and Feliciano agreed and then there was silence.

Ludwig watched as Matthew struggled silently with Gilbert's ultimatum, understanding that if something did happen that would cause Gilbert to leave the ship Matthew would have a harder time than anyone else letting him go. It would be as if they were abandoning each other.

Matthew's lips were trembling when he spoke.

"I-I-I n-n-need time t-to think." he murmured.

Gilbert stood up and opened his arms out in front of him.

"Matthew come here."

Matthew went to him and Gilbert enveloped him in his arms, kissing him softly.

"Please Matthew, it's best if you agree. I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt because of me."

Ludwig and Feliciano watched this display of affection, Ludwig blushing and Feliciano smiling sadly.

"Why don't we leave them alone for awhile." Feliciano suggested, gently taking Ludwig's hand, pulling him away from the medical bay.

"We are going to go up and see if we can help with anything. We'll leave you two to talk si ?" Feliciano said, addressing Matthew and Gilbert.

Matthew and Gilbert nodded their heads.

Ludwig and Feliciano went back up onto the deck where the battle raged on. They ran to the cabin they now shared and shut the door behind them.

Ludwig sat on his small bunk and took his head in his hands. Feliciano sat next to him.

He couldn't believe that his own brother would do something like this to him. Abandon him.

"You know it's not as bad as you think." Feliciano said, his soft voice pulling Ludwig out of his internal struggle.

Ludwig sat up, a questioning look in his eyes.

"What do you mean ?" he asked.

"Well, what I mean is that the situation could be worse, much worse. You know, about a year ago my fratello, ah brother I mean, left me alone aboard a pirate ship." Feliciano admitted, "He did that because he was angry with me, and for a good reason, but still, he left me hurt. Your brother will leave because he does not want to hurt, he does not want anything to happen to you. You are very lucky."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know-" Ludwig started, suddenly feeling very foolish for his anger towards his brother and for their situation.

"That's okay. You couldn't have known. Anyways, think about what you mean to your brother and what he means to you. Gilbert loves you and he doesn't want to see you get hurt because of him. I think the decision he made was a good one." Feliciano said with a smile.

Ludwig returned the smile.

"Thank you Feliciano for your words of wisdom."

"Bah, it was nothing." Feliciano said, patting Ludwig's arm. "So, how about we go up there and you help us win the fight while I hide and cower in a corner ?"

Ludwig laughed.

"Okay, lets go"

* * *

The battle was finally over. Arthur and his crew had freed the prisoners that the navy had captured and the badly damaged navy ship was retreating quickly. Arthur sat and watched as Matthew administered first aid to the many wounded of the battle. It had been a gruesome battle and several crew members had died; they would all receive honorary sea burials later.

Arthur went around and comforted his men, then he went to see the men he and the crew had freed from the navy. Among them he recognized a man he had seen before, but he couldn't quite put his finger on who it was or where he had seen him.

"Excuse me lad," Arthur said, approaching the man. "You seem familiar..."

The man looked up from where he was seated.

"Captain Arthur, you're First Mate Scottie's brother !" the man exclaimed.

"Allistor ! You've seen my brother !?" Arthur said excitedly. He hadn't had news of his brother in many years now. "How is he ? Where is he ?" Arthur questioned.

The man frowned then, his eyes becoming dark.

"He got captured, along with the rest o' the crew... They singled him and the Cap'n out cause they were the leaders. While I was down in me cell with the other guys, before they packed us on to that ship, I heard the guards talking, sayin' that the Cap'n and the first mate were bein' held prisoner somewhere..." the man trailed off.

"Do you know where ?" Arthur asked.

The man shook his head.

"No sir. They did say that Scottie might get executed."

Arthur grabbed the man's shoulders and shook them violently.

"Are you sure ?! Are you absolutely sure ?!

"Y-yes, I'm sure."

Arthur thanked the man and left, heading straight to the one place he knew he could sort things out. The kitchen.

"Francis, have you anything good to eat ?" he asked automatically as he stepped into the kitchen. He stopped when he saw Francis, still in his black attire, stirring a huge pot.

He had completely forgotten of Francis's treason in the midst of getting the news about his brother.

Arthur had always come to the kitchen for some good food and a quiet place where no one would look for him when he needed time to think or be alone.

The blonde Captain sucked in a deep breath.

"Never mind that. Make sure the refugees get food." Arthur said quickly before turning around.

"Arthure, wait, we need to talk." Francis called out.

Arthur froze, his back to Francis, not able to turn around.

"Why should I ? I see no reason to." Arthur hissed, spinning round to face Francis. " I want you off of my ship. You will leave when we make port in the next town."

Arthur turned on his heels and left.

* * *

Gilbert sat, intently listening to Arthur tell him about the capture of his older brother Allistor.

"We need to save him." Arthur said softly. "I do not want to lose anyone else."

"I agree with you. Family is all we've got in the end." Gilbert said.

"We need to find out more information and ready ourselves immediately. I will-"

Arthur stopped speaking when Francis appeared from the shadows cast by the setting sun with a bowl of soup for Gilbert.

"Your dinner Gilbert." Francis announced.

Arthur stood.

"I will see you tomorrow at dawn for the sea burials." he said briskly before leaving.

Francis sat with Gilbert while he ate.

"So, the Captain's brother was captured by the navy ?" Francis asked.

"Yeah."

"And what was his name again ?"

"Allistor, Allistor Kirkland."

Francis smiled.

"Thank you."

* * *

_The tide recedes _

_but leaves behind bright seashells on the sand._

_The sun goes down _

_but gentle warmth still lingers on the land._

_The music stops, _

_and yet it echoes on in sweet refrains..._

_For every joy that passes, _

_something beautiful remains._

The entire crew of The Unicorn finished reciting the prayer for those among them that had passed into the next world.

Arthur said his goodbyes silently before retreating, watching the bodies of him men being cast off into the water.

"I know where he is."

Arthur spun around and came face to face with Francis.

"Who ?"

"Allistor Kirkland."

Arthur was silent.

"And I can take you straight to him."

"But ?" Arthur asked.

Francis smiled.

"You know me very well Arthur... My condition is that I am allowed to stay on the ship, oh and of course that no one is told of my little secret."

Arthur swallowed the spit that rose into his mouth.

"You are not lying ?"

Francis bowed before smiling up.

"You have my word of honor."

"Take me to him." Arthur said.

* * *

**Translations**

**Mein Gott, ich dachte, sie waren nie aufwachen! - My god, I thought you were never going to wake up !**

**Natürlich werde ich wach bin, wer Sie denken, ich bin?! - Of course I'm awake, who do you think I am ?!  
**

**Bruder - Brother**

**älteren bruder - Big/older brother**

* * *

**The prayer/poem that I used for the sea burial ceremony is by M.D Hughes. **


	15. Author's Note

Hey everyone. I'm sorry I haven't posted any new chapters recently. I haven't been able to write for quite some time now due to the fact that my mother and older brother were in a very serious crash and have been in the hospital for over a month now. Haven't had the moral to write or the time, but now that my mom and brother are doing better I will be resuming the story.

Thanks for your patience.


End file.
